Intruso en el Paraíso
by Brec Grey
Summary: Él llego pidiendo trabajo con el único propósito de hacer venganza por la familia que anhelaba, Edward creyéndole muerto sin una esperanza de vida y ellas creyendo que lo que hacían era cobrarse lo que por derecho les pertenecía. Podrá este intruso romper lo construido por amor, o el engaño y envenenamiento podrá con él?. Podrá Estefan Denalli llegar a destruir la vida que su padre
1. Prólogo IP

Prólogo

Él llego pidiendo trabajo con el único propósito de hacer venganza por la familia que anhelaba, Edward creyéndole muerto sin una esperanza de vida y ellas creyendo que lo que hacían era cobrarse lo que por derecho les pertenecía. Podrá este intruso romper lo construido por amor, o el engaño y envenenamiento podrá con él?. Podrá Estefan Denalli llegar a destruir la vida que su padre a construido sin saber que él, su hijo, vive?.


	2. Chapter 1 IP Tanya Denalli

Capítulo 1

Ninguno de ellos quería que de esta manera terminara su vida. Sin sonar cruel, fue lo que ella se ganó, cosecho y cultivo el odio en su hijo tanto que ahora la misma vida le estaba cobrando todo lo que había hecho antes de tener a Estefan.

Y aunque suene cruel, se lo gano con creces.

Tanya Denalli siempre pensó porque le sucedían cosas malas si ella siempre fue buena con todos; la verdad nunca supo en donde estuvo el cambio que le hizo hacer y decir todas esas cosas horribles; no supo que la condujo a llenar de rencor el hermoso corazón de su hijo. Uno pensaría que al tener a esta personita en sus manos recién nacida, cambiaría, y así lo pensaron sus padres: Eleazar y Carmen Denalli, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Para Tanya fue solo un nuevo objetivo, una meta a la que llegar, algo que obtendría y alcanzaría a como diera costa.

Estefan Denalli creció con el rencor de su madre por su padre, él nunca se supo explicar por qué su papá nunca estuvo con él y su mamá, porque nunca lo visitaba desde que tenía memoria y poco a poco, y mientras él iba creciendo, su madre le lleno de mentiras su pequeño corazón.

El nunca de pequeño se portó mal; comía todos sus vegetales, siempre era respetuoso y considerado con las personas mayores.

Cuando cumplió los 15 años se enteró de algo que prefirió nunca saber, algo que le destruyo su pequeño corazón amoroso y bondadoso en mil pedazos: su papá nunca lo quisó.

Y Tanya se encargó de envenenarlo cada que podía.

En el mundo de Tanya, solo ella podía vivir feliz, haciendo infeliz a quienes ella consideraba, arruinaron su felicidad desde el comienzo de todo: 19 años atrás, cuando ella tenía 19 años recién cumplidos y lo conoció a él: Edward Cullen, el padre de Estefan.


	3. Capítulo 2 IP Edward Cullen

Capítulo 2

Edward Cullen de 19 años, llevaba 1 año estudiando la carrera de leyes en la Universidad de Yale en Connecticut.

Él tenía un propósito en la vida, ser egresado con honores de la Facultad de Derecho e iniciar su propio despacho.

Edward y sus hermanos siempre fueron el orgullo de sus padres: Esme y Carlisle Cullen; ellos han amasado una cuantiosa fortuna al paso de los años, pero siempre han inculcado a sus hijos que el dinero no te da la felicidad, es solo algo pasajero.

Un hermosos día soleado, Edward decidió salir de su departamento, era sábado, e ir a hacer la compra de víveres al supermercado. Salió feliz de su hogar, camino hacia la tienda y cuando estaba por tomar el carrito de supermercado, una mano delgada y pálida se cruzó por su mirada y cayó en el manubrio del carrito, él subió la vista y observó a una bella dama de tez pálida, un cuerpo delgado y con una cabellera rubio fresa que le fascinó.

Edward era inocente cuando conoció a Tanya Denalli, él no sabía que era su presa, que lo había estado vigilando y acechando hasta "coincidir" con él en el super.

Tanya llevaba planeándolo por meses junto a sus hermanas: Irina y Kate; la última no estaba muy convencida, pero lo hacía por sus hermanas, porque la necesitaban.

Una de las cosas que realmente le gustaba a Tanya era el dinero, lamentablemente su familia no nació en la riqueza como la de Edward, ellas junto con su madre tuvieron que pasar hambre durante la crisis económica que atravesó la empresa en donde trabajaba su papá, y que al final lo despidieran sin indemnización por sus años de servicio y que los dejaba casi en la calle, por no poder pagar la hipoteca de la casa en donde vivían en ese entonces.

Tanya prometió a sus hermanas no volver a atravesar por esa situación nunca más, que ella como la hermana mayor arreglaría todos los problemas que atravesaba su familia y los sacaría a todos de pobres.

Y así inició su plan junto con sus hermanas: buscar a alguien que tuviera los medios para sacarlos de esa situación en la que estaban; Tanya con 18 años nunca se imaginó que su plan acabaría con ella y Edward en el hospital, con Kate en rehabilitación y con su hermana pequeña, Kate, desaparecida.

Cuando los padres de Edward llegaron la noche en que él fue internado al hospital, saldaron la cuenta y alejaron a su hijo de esa horrible familia. El hijo que habían criado no era un drogadicto ni alcoholico; el niño que criaron era respetuoso y nunca rompía las reglas, pues el las conocía mejor que nadie.

Los Cullen hablaron con el decano en Yale y le pidieron discreción mientras llevaban a su hijo a casa durante un año para que pudiera deshacerse de esos horribles vicios que llenaban su corazón de maldad y descontrol.

Edward al despertar en el hospital de Forks, su pueblo natal, se sintió desorientado y confuso; recordaba estar con Tanya e Irina en una situación vergonzosa, teniendo sexo con cada una, drogandose y bebiendo todo lo que llegaba a sus manos; lo último que recordaba era caer desmayado después de estar con Irina.

Al pasar los días, Edward se sentía confuso y desorientado, el quería regresar con Tanya y cuidar de ella; le había dicho que estaba embarazada pero estaba tan drogado que no recordaba si ella había fumado y bebido.

Estaba arto de tener que estar internado, estaba arto de no saber nada de Tanya, pero lo que más odiaba era no saber dónde se encontraba.

Dos días después de haber despertado, sus padres atravesaron la puerta del cuarto de hospital en el que se encontraba, la tristeza y decepción que vio en sus rostros no los podrá olvidar nunca.

Le dieron un ultimátum: entraba a rehabilitación y se deshacía de sus malos hábitos o negarían que fue la hermosa persona que habían criado, desconociéndolo de la familia Cullen.

Edward no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, obviamente iba a elegir a su familia por sobre todo, él, inconscientemente, siempre supo que Tanya sería peligrosa. Lo supo desde la primera vez que le hizo un desplante frente a un restaurante, ya que este no era de lujo como los otros a los que la había llevado durante sus primeras citas, lo supo desde el momento en el que conoció a Irina; lo supo mejor que nadie desde la primera vez que ellas le dieron drogas en aquella fiesta organizada por el novio de Irina: James White.

Aunque le doliera en el fondo de su corazón, Edward no mencionó nada a sus padres sobre el bebé que estaba esperando con Tanya.

No mencionó nada inclusive después de salir de rehabilitación ya pasado el año. Lo único importante ahora, aunque le doliera admitirlo, era ganar la confianza de sus padres y ver el orgullo en sus ojos de nuevo por él.

Primero regreso a Connecticut; lo segundo que hizo, fue buscar a Tanya y saber sobre su hijo. El supo que había hecho mal en no haberla buscado antes, o mencionárselo a sus padres para que le ayudarán a ella con los gastos de SU hijo.

Cuando finalmente dio con ella, nunca se imaginó la noticia que le tendría, una que terminaba por romper su corazón: Tanya había perdido al bebé debido a la sobredosis con la que llegó al hospital, la noche que los internaron.

Edward no supo qué fue de el, simplemente se alejó de Tanya y camino sin rumbo por las calles; lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de que había llegado al frente de su edificio, entró con su llave y subió a su departamento.

Solo cuando cerró la puerta de entrada a su hogar, fue cuando se dejó caer en el piso y lloro como un bebe.

Perdió la noción del tiempo; al observar por la ventana vio que ya había amanecido y con ello un propósito: no dejar que esto lo afecte más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Si, iba a sentir la muerte de su hijo nonato para siempre, pero por el es que no se iba a dejar vencer por nada ni por nadie.

Dos semanas después Edward se mudaba de condominio a uno que estaba más cerca de la universidad.

Esperaba que está fuera la pauta que necesitaba para volver a vivir, para vivir mejor de lo que lo había hecho el año que estuvo bajo la influencia de Tanya; sus propósitos estaban sobre la mesa y el estaba dispuesto a cumplirlos.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando se estrelló con otra persona en la entrada del edifico al que se acababa de mudar; cuando se estaba incorporando del piso observó a la persona con la que había chocado; levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color chocolate más hermosos y expresivos que alguna vez haya visto.

Y creo que este será un buen comienzo.


	4. Chapter 3 IP Isabella Swan

Capítulo 3

Isabella Swan era una niña muy tranquila y linda; todos sus profesores siempre le hablaban del prometedor futuro que tendría en la escuela de leyes, una vez termino su primer año de preparatoria.

Isabella siempre supo cuál sería su profesión: la abogacía. Siempre veía por todos, pero más por aquellos que no podían defenderse.

Ella era la chica popular, pero no por ser la líder de porristas o tener como novio al mariscal de campo, como su amiga Jessica Stanley; ella era popular por su personalidad tan vivaz y auténtica.

Su familia estaba conformada por sus padres: René y Charlie Swan, y su hermana pequeña: Helena, quien acababa de nacer, siendo una sorpresa tanto para ella como para sus padres.

Cuando fue momento de elegir Universidad, no lo dudo y escogió Yale: la mejor universidad de Leyes en el país, para ella cabe decir.

Isabella disfruto el embarazo de su madre tanto como pudo antes de marchar a la escuela; un día antes de partir, René se puso de parto muy temprano por la mañana; rápidamente fue trasladada al hospital de Forks. Tres horas después Isabella conoció a su pequeña hermanita Helena.

Al día siguiente y con el corazón partido por dejar a su hermanita, partió a la Universidad sin mirar atrás y con un propósito en la vida: ser una de las mejores abogadas. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Connecticut fue descargar el pequeño camión rentado y acomodar su departamento. Cuando estaba subiendo una de las tantas cajas, chocó con alguien en la entrada del condominio de su nuevo hogar. Cuando estaba incorporándose y volteando a ver a la persona con la que chocó, se sorprendió de ver al más hermoso y brillante par de esmeraldas; se sorprendió un poco porque aquel par de ojos estaban tristes y opacos, pero eso no le impediría hacerlos brillar.

****:Perdóname por favor, no estaba prestando mucha atención al camino- me dijo el chico cuyos ojos me deslumbraron. El chico me ayudó a poner de pie una vez él lo hizo; era alto y un poco fornido, su cabello era una extraña combinación entre cobrizo y castaño. Cuando ya estaba de pie, el levanto mi caja y yo seguía sin decir una sola palabra de lo impresionada que estaba con este chico- en serio perdóname; me llamó Edward, Edward Cullen- me dijo extendiendo su mano y luciendo avergonzado e inseguro por mi falta de habla.

Bella: Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero mis amigo me dicen Bella- le dije, ya que había encontrado mi voz, y le extendí mi mano.

Cuando estrechamos nuestras manos, una corriente extraña apareció en la unión de estas; yo rápidamente subí la mirada para ver a Edward a la cara y saber si fui la única que había sentido esa extraña sensación; esmeraldas se encontraron con chocolates y cuando se unieron nuestras miradas yo no pude impedir y detener la enorme sonrisa que surgió en mi cara a partir de ese momento.

El tiempo pasó, y Edward y Bella cada día se conocían un poco más. Edward no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar esa noche; se había atrevido a pedirle una cita a su mejor amiga después de ver a un chico coquetearle. El secretamente estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero estaba temeroso por su rechazo. Cuando vio a Jacob con intensiones de pedirle una cita, no supo de donde salió el coraje, pero rápidamente le pidió que salieran en la noche a comer pizza solo los dos.

Bella estaba conmocionada y entusiasmada por esa noche; Edward, de quien estaba secretamente enamorada, le había pedido una cita. Ella ha estado enamorada de él desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron la vez que se estrellaron afueran del condominio donde vivían. Su personalidad vivaz y sin descaro desaparecía cuando Edward estaba cerca y se convertía en alguien tímida y enamorada.

A esa primera cita le siguió otra y otra, y miles más. Cuando Edward le dijo a Bella que la amaba fue dos meses después de empezar a salir y le pidió ser su novia formal, quería presentarla a sus padres y estaba ansioso por conocer a los de ella. Esa misma noche cuando regresaron de su cita, más enamorados que nunca, hicieron un video chat con sus respectivas familias para conocerse entre si. Los Swan en Washington estaban felices porque su hija había encontrado el amor y en Nueva York los Cullen se alegraban de que su hijo volviera a ser como antes del episodio de Tanya.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward se estaba graduando de la Universidad de Yale con Honores, había conseguido trabajo en un despacho reconocido de Massachusetts; quería que Bella se graduara para poder irse a vivir a NY juntos y trabajar ahí. Pero ese día de su graduación, Edward durante la cena en la que ambas familias estaban unidas, le propuso matrimonio frente a todo el restaurante. Ella alegremente acepto casarse con Edward.

Cuando menos lo supieron, Bella se estaba graduando de Leyes con Honores. El 13 de Septiembre de ese año, cuando ella cumplió los 24 años, ella y Edward se casaron en una elegante ceremonia frente a un juez, a la que acudieron sus familias y amigos más cercanos.

Cuando regresaron de su luna de miel, no regresaron a Connecticut, si no que se mudaron a NY, donde ya tenían un empleo esperando por ellos en un Buffet reconocido en el gran Manhattan.

Su vida no podía ser menos perfecta, tenían una bonita casa, que los padres de Edward les habían regalado; el trabajo perfecto para cada uno y estaban iniciando una familia: si Bella se enteró que estaba embarazada 7 meses después de su boda con Edward.

Anthony Cullen llego siendo el bebé más esperado por sus padres, en especial por Edward; el siempre temió por Bella y el bebé que estaban esperando. Cuando estaban de novios, ellos siempre discutían la posibilidad de casarse y tener bebés, pero en secreto Edward estaba angustiado, pues le recordaba a ese bebé que perdió con Tanya.

Cargar por primera vez a su hijo, fue como el cierre de un capitulo para Edward, el cierre que estuvo esperando desde que había decidido a no dejarse vencer al enterarse de la pérdida de aquel bebé nonato.

Fue tan drástico su cambio que sintió una paz interna que nadie le pudo quitar nunca.

Fue tan drástico el cambio, que de algo estaba seguro y era que no quería mantener esa parte de su vida en la oscuridad para su esposa; quería compartir todo con Bella, aquella mujer que compartiría su vida con él; y ahora no solo su vida, si no sus oscuros secretos también.


	5. Chapter 5 IP Estefan Denalli

19 años después

Estefan Salvatore, como se hacía llamar ahora, iba caminando por las calles de NY; su misión era llegar al Central Park. Ya ahí, busco un buen lugar donde sentarse y espero. Espero por lo que fue una eternidad hasta que le vio pasar. Era él. A quién más odiaba en este planeta por arrebatarle a quien el más amaba en ese mundo: Edward Cullen.

Él no iba solo, iba de la mano de su esposa, quien empujaba un carrito de bebé y delante de ellos iban sus hijos mayores: Anthony de 11 y Reneesme de 9 años; algo detrás de ellos le llamo mucho la atención pues había una chica. Era una joven alta, usaba zapato de tacón, muy bonita, con una cabellera hasta la cintura del color de la media noche, que parecía molesta inclusive a esa gran distancia. Debía de ser la hermana de Isabella: Helena.

Le pareció alguien hermosa, la verdad no estaba buscando ningún tipo de compañía o relación a largo o corto plazo; él estaba ahí con un propósito y solo eso, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con adolescentes, que al final sean una distracción.

Volvió a centrar la vista en su objetivo y lo que vio, le removió las entrañas: Edward estaba jugando con sus hijos, algo que él había anhelado desde siempre al ir creciendo. Él siempre lo espero para que le enseñara a montar en bici, aventar la pelota de béisbol o inclusive para que le enseñara a jugar baloncesto, cosa en la que él se volvió muy bueno en la secundaria.

Haciendo esos recuerdos aun lado, saco su diario de vida y escribió ahí mientras observaba a la familia de su progenitor, eso era para el: alguien que simplemente fue el banco de esperma.

Alguien que no quería familia hace 19 años, cuando él estaba en el vientre de su madre.

Ese diario que le regalo su tía Kate, le había ayudado mucho a contener la rabia y enojo que sentía desde que su madre murió; Kate siempre fue la persona que lo apoyaba en todo, a pesar de las negativas de su madre en que solo se concentrara en sus estudios. Kate era su mejor amiga para hablar de sentimientos, ella le había dicho la última vez que la vio- en el funeral de Tanya hacia 3 meses- que no creyera en todo lo que escuchaba, que siempre las luz sale de entre las sombras.

Eso lo tuvo pensativo el resto del funeral, mientras sus vecinos le daban el pésame por la muerte de su madre, cualquier cosa podía acercarse a casa de alguno de ellos para lo que necesitara, le habían dicho ellos.

El realmente no necesitaba de la lastima de nadie, solo quería que todo el mundo saliera de su casa para poder encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar por la pérdida de su madre sin que tuviera que ver la lastima en los rostros de todas esas persona que conocía desde que tenía memoria.

Una risa le hizo regresar la mirada hacia enfrente, en donde se encontraban los Cullen reunidos y felices disfrutando de la tarde de otoño en el Central Park.

Decidió no seguir con la tortura y mejor irse a su casa; más tarde seguiría con el plan que llevaba trazando desde el funeral de su madre.

Regreso al pequeño departamento que compartía con unos amigos cerca de Manhattan y entro directamente a su habitación.

Lo que más coraje le dio en el funeral, fue que sus abuelos solo se quedaron hasta que el ataúd estuvo cubierto por tierra y se marcharon. Estefan realmente nunca entendió porque sus abuelos tenían esa actitud hacia su madre. Porque en lugar de que los visitaran para las navidades, al año nuevo o durante el verano, su madre lo enviaba a Canadá con sus abuelos y su tía Kate a pasar tiempo en familia.

Siempre se preguntó porque sus abuelos nunca estuvieron para ellos a la vuelta de la esquina, como la mayoría de los niños de su clase cuando asistía a la primaria, o porque cuando su madre llegaba borracha junto con Irina, se aseguraban de que él estuviera bien o que por lo menos no lo golpearan por llegar drogadas.

Ahora que lo recordaba, su niñez fue terrible; tener que lidiar con una madre y tía alcohólica y drogadictas, no fue lo mejor de su niñez, tuvo que aprender a ser independiente o de lo contrario hubiera muerto de hambre y de suciedad. Cuando eran los festivales en la escuela, prefería decir que su madre trabajaba todo el día y no en un prostíbulo cerca de su casa. El prefería decir a sus profesores que siempre estaba ocupada siendo una mujer de negocios, y para él lo era: Tanya negociaba la renta con un babydoll cuando el casero se pasaba por su casa a cobrar la renta. Desde pequeño aprendió que era mejor salir de su casa que estar en ella cuando era primero de cada mes.

El prefería pretender que su padre fue un militar que murió sirviendo a su país durante el atentado del 9/11, y eso era lo que siempre le decía a sus compañeros de clase. Prefería mentir a decir la verdad; era cien veces mejor que decirle a su maestra que su madre no podía ir a los festivales o a las juntas del colegio porque se la pasaba toda la tarde dormida y recuperándose para regresar al prostíbulo apenas caía la noche.

Estefan fue un alumno ejemplar, y Tanya nunca estuvo ahí para ver a su hijo obtener premios de asistencia, o porque había ganado el campeonato de basquetbol con él como el capitán, ni si quiera estuvo ahí cuando se graduó de la secundaria siendo el primero de su clase y haber obtenido una beca para un colegio prestigioso de NY.

Ella nunca supo eso.

Sus abuelos, sí.

Su tía Kate, sí.

Y ellos estuvieron en todos esos eventos importantes.

Pero en cuanto a Tanya e Irina, no.

Estefan tenía que hacerse cargo de ellas siempre que regresaban del prostíbulo. Estefan tuvo que aprender a calentar la comida congelada de microondas con la que Irina llenaba el refrigerador cada semana. Tuvo que aprender a cocinar cuando cumplió los 10, porque estaba harto del sabor sintético de la "comida" que compraban.

Lo único bueno que había de después de que ambas mujeres llegaban, era que Estefan podía guardar el dinero que su madre y su tía le daban cada día al regresar.

Nunca le dieron mucho dinero, cada una le daba un puñado de su bolso, que era aproximadamente 30-50 dólares, que el guardaba; era lo único que agradecía del horrible trabajo de su madre.

Y aunque Tanya fue una horrible madre, para Estefan fue el único padre que lo amo; que velo por él; que cuido y crio hasta su último aliento. A pesar de que su madre se desentendía de él- puesto que no la veía más que cuando se iba al colegio, cuando llegaban del prostíbulo- fue la única familia que él conoció y aprendió a amar a pesar de sus defectos.

Cuando 10 semanas antes, Irina le había hecho una llamada al departamento que compartía, para informarle del estado deplorable de salud de su madre; el rápidamente hablo a la escuela y tomo un avión rumbo a Seattle para estar junto a ella. Estuvo ahí: día y noche hasta que dos semanas después de haber llegado, Tanya cerró sus ojos y tomo su último aliento.

Estefan no lloro, el siempre prefirió guardar sus sentimientos, no quería repetir la escena de cuando tenía cinco años- en la que Tanya lo llevo al centro comercial a comprar ropa, el hizo un berrinche, y regresando al departamento Tanya le había dado un regaño y golpiza por dejarla en ridículo en frente de posibles clientes- aunque ya no importaba, pues su madre ya no estaba para darle una reprimenda. Desde ese día, Estefan prefirió la comodidad que le daban las cuatro paredes de su habitación, y dejaba salir de él todos sus sentimientos en esa habitación.

Cuando fue tiempo de decidir si aceptaba la beca de la escuela de NY o quedarse en la escuela preparatoria comunitaria de cerca de su casa, Kate le había alentado a aceptarla. Ahí tenían un programa educativo que él podía aprovechar sin mencionar el equipo de baloncesto que tenían.

En Kate y sus abuelos tenía todo el apoyo- sentimental y económico- que Tanya no le daba y nunca le dio.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, Estefan a los 17 años, se había mudado a la ciudad de NY y se había instalado en el cómodo departamento que compartía con otros becados por la escuela, e inicio su aventura.

Los años anteriores a la muerte de Tanya, ni una sola vez fue a visitarle; le llamo para saber de él; o inclusive supo de ella hasta esa fatídica tarde de jueves en que la angustiada voz de Irina le comunicaba de la próxima muerte de su madre.

Los únicos que le hablaban eran sus abuelos y Kate. De hecho, muchas veces viajaron a la gran manzana para estar con el pasar las fiestas en familia.

Estefan desde pequeño entendió que sus abuelos ni Kate querían saber nada de Tanya e Irina, así que nunca las mencionaba y tampoco hacia el esfuerzo de saber el porqué de sus motivos a odiarlas; principalmente Kate, ella odiaba a sus hermanas por lo que le habían hecho.

La verdad es que estaba agradecido con Kate de sobremanera. Ella fue quien le había dicho el nombre de su progenitor; ella fue quien lo trataba como a un hijo y veía por el desde pequeño.

Por eso y más, no sabía qué hacer con la información que descubrió sobre su progenitor; no sabía qué hacer en cuanto a que debía hacer con las diferentes cartas que encontró accidentalmente en la mesa de la cocina de su antiguo departamento- cuando el e Irina estaban deshabitando su hogar de la infancia, donde muchas veces fue infeliz- él quería enviar esas cartas al destinatario, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Él nunca había estado seguro de nada más que de una sola cosa en concreto.

Quería que su progenitor sintiera el dolor y la perdida que el sintió cuando su madre dejo este mundo.

Quería que sintiera la pérdida de un ser querido, tanto o más que él.

Quería venganza porque a él nunca lo quiso como a los niños que le acompañaban cuando les vio en Central Park.

Quería lo que nadie más que él podía darle.

Quería un padre que viera por él.

Lo anhelaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Él solo quería que Edward Cullen lo quisiera igual que quería a sus hijos.


	6. Chapter 6 IP Helena Swan

Capítulo 5

Estefan Denalli nunca fue una persona rencorosa, de hecho, nunca supo del rencor que guardaba su corazón hasta que cuatro meses después de llegar NY, paseando con sus compañeros de clase por el zoo de Central Park, chocó accidentalmente con él. Edward Cullen.

Al principio no supo quién era ese alto hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes que le pidió disculpas por chocar con el e irse rápidamente ya que una niña pequeña le estaba llamando insistentemente. De hecho, hasta que uno de sus compañeros le dijo quién era aquel hombre, su humor cambio.

Los dieciocho meses después del primer encuentro, cada fin de semana iba al gran parque y le buscaba. Cabe destacar que los Cullen eran muy predecibles pues cada sábado después del medio día iban los cinco al parque. Se paseaban y convivían sin que el mundo les afectará.

Pero lo que Estefan no sabía era que Edward había prometido ante dios y su esposa que aprovecharía sus hijos en nombre del bebé que perdió hace ya 19 años.

El día en que Edward se ponía triste y se encerraba en su despacho; el día que no quería ver a nadie y prefería hundirse de documentos legales, sería el día que recordaba cómo la fecha en que su hijo nonato no había conocido este vasto y enorme mundo. Era el día en el que dios, Tanya y las estupideces que hicieron, lo habían privado de la vida.

El 13 de Agosto sería una fecha siempre importante para él; sería el día en el que la vida le había arrebatado lo más preciado para él, en ese momento, y se había vengado quitándole a su hijo.

Cada año, Bella se esforzaba en hacer que sus hijos recordarán con cariño aquel bebe que fue su hermano. De hecho la familia Cullen había colocado una lápida en nombre del bebé que nunca pudieron conocer.

Durante los primeros años de vida de Anthony, Edward le llevaba en esa fecha y le decía a la lápida- a su hijo- que amaría a sus hermanos tanto como lo amaba a él, a su pequeño Alexander.

A Edward siempre le había gustado ese nombre- Alexander- siempre soñó con que su primogénito se llamaría de esa manera y Bella le apoyaba pues sabía lo importante que había sido ese bebé para su esposo.

A los tres meses de haber nacido Anthony, Edward le contó a Bella toda la verdad; su vida antes, durante y después de Tanya.

Hasta ese momento, Isabella entendía porque su esposo siempre se deprimía en esa fecha; porque prefería quedarse en la oficina y desaparecer; pero el día en el que ella se enteró de la verdad, por primera vez vio a su esposo- fuerte y amoroso- romperse y llorar; llorar como nunca por la pérdida de su primogénito.

Ella fue testigo que cada 13 de Agosto, subsecuentes a ese año, en el que nació el hijo de ambos- se desvivió por amar y adorar a sus hijos día con día; y hasta la fecha lo seguí haciendo.

Estefan había tomado una decisión.

Enviaría las cartas que encontró en su antiguo departamento a los destinatarios escritos en el sobre.

No fue una sorpresa para quienes eran las cartas.

Edward Cullen

Carmen y Eleazar Denalli

Katherine Denalli

Compro los timbres postales, se acercó a la oficina postal y envío las cartas. Solo esperaba hacer lo correcto.

El que en realidad la mesa donde estaban los sobres fuera el cajón de su madre y que estaba cerrado con llave- pues ahí guardaba Tanya su dinero- intuía que no sería nada bueno.

De hecho se había sorprendido de la cuarta carta que se encontraba en un cajón bajo llave dentro de su departamento.

Ese lunes al llegar a la escuela, a Estefan se le había hecho tarde; su alarma no había sonado y se había quedado dormido. Tomo rápidamente una ducha, tomó una taza de café- que de seguro Damon le había dejado- tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

Cuando estaba llegando- dos minutos antes de que sonara la campaña del inicio de clases- se detuvo bruscamente ante el coche que se acababa de detener frente a la puerta de su colegio. Un hermoso Volvo plateado de último modelo, del cual estaba bajando una chica hermosa de largas piernas y largo cabello del color del carbón.

Se quedó tan sorprendido por lo hermosa que era, qué pasó por alto la mueca despectiva que tenía en su rostro la hermosa chica. Cuando las miradas de ambos jóvenes se unieron, una corriente atravesó el cuerpo de Estefan, y al parecer no fue el único.

Cuando la miro, creció en él una rara sensación de calor. Él sabía que para lo que estaba planeando no podía- estaba prohibido- enamorarse de alguien o intentar el tener algún tipo de relación con alguna chica por lo que iba a hacer.

De hecho nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el siquiera conocer o involucrarse con alguien.

Lo que hizo que su mente dejara de pensar en aquella linda chica, fue la persona que conducía el coche del que ella bajo. Era él. Edward Cullen.

No sabía exactamente que le estaba diciendo a la chica; al parecer estaba discutiendo con ella porque bajo enojado y ella solo dio la vuelta y entro al colegio como si Edward Cullen no tuviera los puños apretados sobre el capo del plateado automóvil. Se dio la vuelta. Abrió la puerta del carro; y cuando arrancó- saliendo disparado e incorporándose al tráfico neoyorquino- sonó la campana del colegio y sin perder otro segundo, entro a la preparatoria.

-Es muy hermosa- pensó Estefan-pero estropearía mis planes- había dicho para su persona, mientras atravesaba el salón hasta su pupitre.

-Buenos días- dijo la profesora de literatura- saque todos un lápiz y un borrador- dio la indicación para el examen que estaban a punto de presentar.

Un toque en la puerta del salón se oyó en la silenciosa aula, que todos voltearon a ver al causante del sonido.

Era la chica. La que había visto salir del coche de su progenitor y que hasta ese momento no había visto completamente. Esa chica era realmente hermosa. Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Estefan antes de concentrarse en su tarea: la prueba.

Helena se dirigió hacia la profesora y ella- confundida por la nueva estudiante- tomó el papel que le tendía, lo leyó y levanto la mirada hacia la chica.

-Toma asiento Helena; como es tu primer día, no harás el examen pero comenzaras la lectura y el ensayo que tendrán de tarea- le mencionó la profesora.

Genial, ahora esa chica- recién llegada de Washington- tendría tarea.

Que el mundo no sabe por lo que estaba pasando? Porque todo el mundo estaba tratando de consolarla; ella no necesitaba consuelo. Ella quería regresar a su hogar en Forks. Todo lo que quería, era a sus padres de vuelta con ella. Quería volver a la comodidad de su hogar y dejar el frío cuarto en el que su hermana la había instalado hacia tres meses, cuando la llevaron a NY.

El que un borracho conductor de tráiler se halla llevado la patrulla de su padre por delante- matándolos en el impacto, la noche en que celebraban su aniversario de bodas- no quería decir que ella tenía que ir a vivir con su hermana y su familia a la costa oeste del país. Había dejado atrás a sus amigos, su cómoda habitación, el frío y verde Forks. Pero lo peor es que había dejado a sus padres- que ahora descansaban tres metros bajo tierra- en el cementerio municipal de su pueblo natal.

Le parecía injusto que Isabella y su marido la alejaran del lugar en el que creció y vivió toda su corta vida. Ella estaba esperando que la dejaran con el mejor amigo de su padre. Pero no. Isabella era egoísta y la había apartado de su hogar. El hogar en el que había creado los más hermosos recuerdos con sus padres, con su hermana -aunque ahora la odiará por llevársela lejos- y su familia; sus sobrinos y cuñado, que siempre llenaban de amor y energía a sus padres. Helena siempre extrañaría a sus padres. Ellos tuvieron a Isabella cuando su madre tenía apenas 21 años y su padre 25. Cuando ella llego al mundo fue una gran sorpresa. Para toda su pequeña familia. Su madre con casi 40 años y su padre con 43 -apuntó de cumplir los 44- fueron enserio felices al igual que su hermana mayor. Sus padres siempre habían soñado con una enorme familia. Lamentablemente después de nacer Isabella no pudieron tener más hijos. El doctor les había dicho que estaban saludables; que solo el destino decidía que no era el momento. Así que dejaron de intentarlo y dejaron que el destino decidiera.

Helena se pasó el tiempo establecido para el examen observando el nublado día que hacía en Manhattan.

Ella solo quería salir de ahí y regresar a la comodidad de su habitación.

No quería ver, ni saber nada de nadie; ni siquiera de la poca familia que le quedaba.

Esa mañana había discutido con Isabella –nada nuevo desde que había llegado a la enorme casa de su hermana en esa enorme ciudad- pues ella simplemente no entendía lo egoísta que había sido al apartarla del lugar que Helena más amaba. Lo único que le impedía a Helena huir de la enorme ciudad, era que la última voluntad de sus padres, había sido el que se quedara con su hermana y se cuidaran la una a la otra.

Ella haría y cumpliría el último deseo de sus padres, pero eso no le impediría el odiar a su hermana por llevársela tan pronto. Apartarla tan de la nada de su hogar.

Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Nunca.


	7. Chapter 7 IP Familia Denalli

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Carmen y Eleazar Denalli siempre les dieron de todo a sus 3 preciosas hijas. Ellos eran una familia acomodada. Ellos siempre anteponían a sus hijas por sobre de ellos y de cualquiera.

Eleazar siempre se despertaba temprano para ir al trabajo. Cada mañana era la misma rutina. Levantarse, ducharse, arreglarse; comer el delicioso desayuno que le preparaba su esposa, besar a sus hijas y partir a la oficina. Esa era su rutina de todas las mañanas –que incluían 3 de los 4 fines de semana del mes. El casi no podía ver a sus mujeres, puesto que trabajaba de la mañana a la noche como contador de una gran empresa. Carmen siempre cuido bien de sus hijas tratando de compensar la ausencia de su padre –ella era ama de casa- pues al tener tres pequeñas lo habían decidido, que Carmen se quedara en casa a cuidar de su familia.

Toda la familia Denalli vivió con esa rutina hasta que su hija mayor: Tanya, cumplió los 15 años y fue invitada a varias fiestas de sus amigas del colegio. Tanya siempre fue la más diferente de sus hermanas. Siempre quería más: atención, ropa, maquillaje, dinero –que no tenían sus padres. Ella cambio mucho después de haber sido invitada a la fiesta sorpresa de su amiga Jessica. Los padres de Jessica no escatimaron en gastos –su padre era un pequeño empresario, al que le iba muy bien, y su mama era decoradora de interiores- pues era su única hija. En la fiesta –que se había llevado a cabo en su misma casa- Tanya vio la diferencia entre su familia y la de Jessica. En lugar de divertirse con sus amigos, todo el rato estuvo comparando a ambas familias. Inclusive cuando fue la hora de irse, le habían entregado bolsa de regalo para sus hermanas –pues los Stanley las conocían- y le agradecieron enormemente el que hubiera invitado a toda su clase a la fiesta de su princesa.

De camino a su hogar, Tanya saco el contenido de una de las bolsas de regalo y empezó a observar su contenido. Maquillaje, perfume y unos lentes de sol estaban en la bolsa. Le fascinaron esos obsequios. Sus ojos le brillaron como si lo que estuviera en frente de ella fuera oro. Cuando llego a su casa, había decidido no darle a sus hermanas los obsequios que les habían mandado y al contrario subió rápidamente a su habitación y guardo el contenido de las bolsas en su cajón personal.

Los días siguientes a la fiesta de Jessica, Tanya se volvió caprichosa y berrinchuda. Les había pedido a sus padres que le compraran un set de maquillaje, similar al que Jessica llevaba al colegio –y presumía frente a sus compañeras- porque ella lo necesitaba. Para su cumpleaños –un mes después- Tanya había conseguido el set y un par de labiales como presente. Lo que más le había enfadado, fue que sus padres le habían negado una fiesta por su cumpleaños. Ella quería lo que Jessica tenía. Y lo conseguiría, fuera como fuera.

Tanya había pedido permiso a sus padres para trabajar en el centro comercial y ellos le habían autorizado. Ya iba siendo hora de que Tanya viera lo difícil que era adquirir el dinero. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaron, para ella fue muy fácil. Cada semana llegaba con regalos; para ella y sus hermanas o para sus padres. Ambas figuras siempre se preguntaron de donde sacaba Tanya tanto dinero si ganaba $5 dólares por hora como anfitriona en un pequeño restaurante.

Ellos realmente no querían pensar mal de su hija, pero estaban preocupados por las compras excesivas que hacía.

Fue la primera advertencia. Los Denalli estaban decepcionados de su hija mayor. Tanya se estaba vendiendo. Cuando les hacía creer a sus padres que estaba en el centro comercial, en realidad les cobraba a sus compañeros por ver y tocar sus pechos. Cuando la directora les comento esto a los Denalli –que habían visto a Tanya y uno de sus compañeros haciendo tal acto en los vestidores- fue una pena y el inicio de los problemas de la familia.

La empresa en la que trabajaba Eleazar llevaba unos meses con muchas pérdidas; tantas que ya habían despedido a más de cien empleados y prometiéndoles una indemnización – la cual nunca llegaría- y más adelante él fue despedido, corriendo la misma suerte que el resto que había sido sacado de su único sustento económico sin remuneración.

La rutina de la familia cambio.

Las hijas mayores cambiaron.

Y no para bien.

Irina Denalli siempre fue una niña con buenos principios y muy bonita. Cada que pasaba por donde se encontraba el equipo de fútbol soccer, estos la admiraban por el intenso vaivén de sus caderas al caminar.

Ella supo siempre del poder que tenía sobre los hombres, por eso cuando James Withe le propuso que salieran cuando ella cumplió los 17 años, aceptó esperando lo mejor de ese enamoramiento adolescente.

La vida puede ser cruel cuando de la inocencia se trata.

James no era como Irina pensó.

El la pervirtió y corrompió su frágil y hermoso corazón con droga y alcohol.

Después de la fiesta número 18 de Jessica Stanley, Irina y Tanya no pararon hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

No pararon, ni cuando Tanya conoció a Edward y este casi muere de una sobredosis, ni cuando drogaron a su hermana de apenas 15 años y está fuera violada en medio del bosque. No pararon incluso cuando se enteraron que Tanya estaba embarazada de Edward.

Ninguna paro hasta que Estefan nació y que gracias a los cuidados de sus abuelos, nació sano y sin ningún tipo de enfermedad, por la madre adicta que tenía.

Para Tanya fue el medio que la llevaría a su objetivo. Tener a Edward de vuelta.

Y para Irina fue el cofre de oro que está al otro lado del arcoíris.

Pero sus planes se vieron abajo cuando la trabajadora social del hospital donde Estefan nació, casi se lo lleva con ella por la condición en la que se encontraba la madre del niño. Por la adicción que decía tener en el informe del hospital.

Tanya luchó con uñas y dientes porque no le quitaran a Estefan. Ella había sufrido al darlo a luz, ella le necesitaba –y no maternalmente hablando, que fue lo que le dijo a sus padres y a la licenciada- para poder salir adelante; que él había nacido para rescatarla del pozo en el que se encontraba, ya que el padre del bebé nunca lo quiso, que ella lo querría por los dos.

Todos en esa habitación -que incluía a la trabajadora social y a los Denalli- le creyeron a Tanya su actuación.

Ese 13 de Febrero -en el que Estefan Denalli nació- fue para salvar la miserable vida que llevaba Tanya y sacar de la pobreza a Irina.

Los Denalli habían llevado a la nueva madre a su casa -cuando fue dada de alta- le dieron la noticia de que su padre tenía un nuevo trabajo, pero que no por eso ella no iba a buscar uno para poder cuidar y mantener a su hijo.

Ellos todavía no estaban muy contentos con sus hijas mayores por todos los problemas que les habían causado siete meses atrás, cuando les llamaron del hospital diciéndoles que habían encontrado a su pequeña de 15 años en medio del bosque con marcas de haber sido ultrajada, a Irina la habían internado para hacerle un lavado de estómago por lo que había ingerido y que Tanya había sido ingresada por dolores en el bajo vientre por el humo que había respirado y el alcohol que había consumido.

Lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a aquel chico alto de cabellos cobrizos siendo transportado en una camilla e ingresado al hospital por una sobredosis.

Si. De aquel chico educado y gentil que conocieron hace casi un año -el chico que Tanya había presentado como su novio- ya no quedaba rastros de él. Y temían que Tanya había sido la culpable del cambio de ese joven que no volvieron a ver.

Los meses que siguieron a la salida del hospital de sus tres hijas -cuando Kate había sido ultrajada- tanto Carmen como Eleazar habían sido muy estrictos con sus hijas -las mayores principalmente- pues no podían salir, ni contactarse con nadie que no fuera su familia exclusivamente.

Ellos temieron que durante el embarazo de Tanya -del que se enteraron ese día en el hospital- sería muy difícil; fueron muy duros con Tanya respecto a su salud y la de su hijo. No tenía permitido salir, ni siquiera por el periódico que les entregaban por la mañana, ni hablar con nadie.

Los únicos que entraban y salían eran sus padres y Kate -a quien llevaban al psicólogo.

Cuando Tanya fue dada de alta -dos días después de nacer Estefan- empezó a pensar en un plan. Un plan para escapar del encierro al que estaba sometida. Irina fue incluida en ese plan pues apoyaba a su hermana mayor en todo.

Ambas tramaron por meses su huida. Un viernes -justo después de que Estefan cumplió los 6 meses- vieron la oportunidad y huyeron aprovechando que sus padres habían llevado a Kate a otra de sus terapias.

Se llevaron lo que pudieron. E inclusive se robaron el carro de su madre -un viejo Volkswagen que no usaba- y se largaron de ese encierro. Con el poco dinero que tenían, emprendieron el viaje a Seattle y rentaron un departamento de dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina, que estaba afuera de la ciudad.

Los meses pasaron después de su huida y ambas hermanas buscaban por todos lados la manera de sacar el dinero necesario para cubrir sus necesidades y las del pequeño niño.

Un día -en la pequeña cafetería en la que Tanya tenía turno de tarde-un señor bien vestido se le acercó y le hizo una propuesta para ella y su hermana; trabajar de bailarinas en su club nocturno.

Tanya al principio se negó y esa misma noche llego a contarle a Irina la propuesta.

A Irina le pareció espléndida la propuesta, sobre todo por la cantidad de dinero que recibirían.

Pasó la siguiente semana convenciendo a su hermana de aceptar el trabajo, si no era por ella, que lo hiciera por su hijo.

Lo que terminó por convencerla, fue cuando Estefan se enfermó gravemente y ellas no contaban con el dinero para cubrir el costo del hospital.

Tanya le había pedido a su hermana que se quedara a vigilar a Estefan, ella tenía que ir a conseguir el dinero para costear el tratamiento del pequeño.

Irina sonreía irónicamente, ella sabía que Tanya necesitaba al pequeño con vida y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para cumplir con ello.

Y con eso en mente- y al pasar los años- Irina fue influenciando a Tanya a ser como antes y seguir con los horribles vicios.

Y eso continuó hasta el momento en que Tanya fue diagnosticada con cáncer en fase terminal.

Y nada se pudo hacer después de eso.

Y hasta el último momento.

Tanya se consumió en rencor.

Y aunque ya no estuviera en este mundo.

Ella tendría la venganza con la que siempre soñó.

Y su hijo se encargaría de ello.


	8. Chapter 8 IP El Inicio

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 8

Los días pasaron, las semanas siguieron su curso y un mes después de la llegada de Helena al colegio en el que también iba Estefan pasó.

A Helena nunca le interesaron los chicos de su antigua escuela. Le parecían un poco extraños, realmente nunca fue cercana a ninguno y prefería quedarse cerca de sus amigas.

La primera vez que Helena pensó en tener algo con un chico -y la idea seguía en su mente- fue el primer día de colegio -al que su cuñado la había inscrito para que pudiera recuperar y salvar el semestre, pues había perdido ya los tres primeros de luto por su familia- al conocer a un chico huraño de pelo rubio-cobrizo muy singular, que no encontrabas en cualquier persona.

Ese día, Helena sintió algo -aparte del dolor por todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido últimamente en su vida- que quiso descubrir. Algo que no sentía todos los días, ni mucho menos en esa época oscura en la que se encontraba su persona.

Al pasar los días, Helena ponía más atención a ese chico de nombre Estefan. Parecía un joven con secretos y que no contaba con amigos -o no tantos como ella estaba haciendo en el nuevo colegio- que estuvieran alrededor de él todo el tiempo. Siempre a la hora de la salida, lo veía emprender el camino junto a otro compañero de su misma clase de nombre Damon. Al parecer ellos eran unidos.

Poco a poco y al cabo de un mes, Helena volvía a ser como era antes: una chica risueña y con grandes metas que cumplir.

Cada día que pasaba, se interesaba más por Estefan -de quien había averiguado su nombre- pero le daba temor el siquiera acercarse a cinco metros a la redonda de él.

No era temor, era pavor. Pavor por ser la primera vez que se interesaba en un chico. Pavor porque él no le correspondiera. Pavor de todo lo que eso conllevara y que era desconocido para ella.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo -aparte de haber subido el correo y dejarlo sobre la mesa de la entrada del Pentágono-House- fue saludar a sus sobrinos. Ellos siempre le sacaban una sonrisa sincera -por la inocencia y amor que emanaban- al llegar a su casa. Los amaba. Los amo desde el primer momento en que le permitieron cargar a Anthony en sus brazos. Los amo inclusive cuando se enteró que tendría una sobrina a sus cortos 8 años. Los amo a los tres cuando dos años antes le habían permitido estar ha lado de su hermana cuando tuvo a su pequeña Nessie. Ella adoraba a sus sobrinos y -cuando no estaba Isabella- los cuidaba como mamá gallina.

Cada que llegaba del colegio, ella saludaba a sus sobrinos, tomaban juntos el almuerzo tardío y se dedicaba a sus deberes escolares. Cuando llegaba su hermana y cuñado cenaban en el comedor y contaban de su día. A Helena nunca le gustó ese hábito de sus parientes en la mesa. Eso le recordaba a su casa y a sus fallecidos padres, pues cada que Charlie regresaba del trabajo -al que le faltaban pocos años para jubilarse- era la rutina que llevaba la familia de su hermana.

Esa tradición, la llevaban a cabo Isabella y Edward en honor a sus padres y para tratar de involucrar a Helena ya que ella siempre estaba callada y no quería involucrarse en ninguna actividad que no estuviera relacionada con la escuela.

A Helena le encantaba el deporte y poco a poco empezó a involucrarse un poco más en las actividades deportivas de su colegio. Lo primero que hizo –cuando estaba regresando a ser como lo era antes de la muerte de sus padres- fue inscribirse para participar en el grupo de porristas de su escuela; le fascino. Tanto fue su amor que pidió a su hermana la inscribiera en clases de gimnasia y poder realizar mejor las actividades que se realizaban. A Isabella le pareció estupendo que su pequeña hermana volviera a ser como era: risueña y alegre. Ya le hacía falta. Lo que ella quería era que su hermana dejara un poco de lado su dolor y que tuviera un poco de diversión y aventura como adolescente; le encantaba que su hermana ya fuera un poco más abierta, que interactuara con otros chicos de su edad y que saliera del encierro al que se había sometido desde el fallecimiento de sus padres.

Lo único que Isabella pedía a dios y sus padres –que estaban en el cielo- era que le regresaran a su pequeña hermana y la cuidaran.

Que la cuidaran de todo lo malo que había a su alrededor. De todas aquellas personas que no tenían buen corazón; que se acercaban a su pequeña familia con segundas intenciones.

Isabella no quería que su pequeña hermana sufra por estar relacionada con una familia tan poderosa como lo era la familia Cullen. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer ella como la nueva señora Cullen, fue adaptarse a que las personas se acercaban a ella para pedir favores a su esposo o que quisieran verles la cara estafándolos. A ella le costó horrores acostumbrar se a su nuevo nombre, y no por que no amara a su marido sino por lo que significaba llevar el apellido Cullen.

Poco a poco y al pasar los días Isabella veía una mejoría en Helena. Siempre llegaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llegaba muy alegre. Lo que ella no sabía era que Helena estaba saliendo con alguien. Alguien que iba a cambiar la vida de toda esa familia para bien o para mal.

Unos días antes –cuando Helena se había quedado tarde por la practica al igual que el equipo de basquetbol- ella tuvo un pequeño accidente –nada grave, solo que había caído de la pirámide humana que estaban haciendo sus compañeras- y se desmallo por unos cuantos minutos. Estefan ese día tuvo un sentimiento raro en su corazón, nunca supo cómo llamarle, pero estaba claro que se preocupaba por Helena. Cuando vio como caía –como si fuera en cámara lenta- de la cima de la pirámide, sintió como su corazón se paraba por un instante al verla caer al piso y quedar inconsciente. Rápidamente corrió para estar a su lado y ayudo a la entrenadora a llevar a Helena a la enfermería como le había pedido la maestra. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, él la coloco en la camilla –como le había pedido la enfermera- y se quedó tomando su mano –cosa que había hecho inconsciente- y se quedó ahí hasta que la chica despertó –un poco aturdida por el golpe- y él estuvo seguro que ella estaba bien.

Cuando volvió en sí, solamente se iba a retirar pero una mano se lo impidió. Volteo a ver como su mano seguía unida a la de Helena y levanto su cara para ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y como sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

Desde ese día ellos se sentaban juntos –en las clases que compartían y en la cafetería- y platicaban de todo un poco; de lo que les gustaba, les desagradaba, sus películas favoritas, sus pasatiempos e inclusive sus desgracias.

Si.

Helena le estaba abriendo su corazón al contarle de la dolorosa muerte de sus padres y como ella se tuvo que ir a vivir con su hermana y su familia, ahí en NY.

Estefan no quería contarle mucho –no sabía que tanto ella sabría del hijo bastardo de su cuñado- y prefirió contarle que su madre había muerto también unos meses atrás y que ahora estaba bajo la custodia de sus abuelo y su tía Kate –que vivía en New Jersey- y que se veían cada fin de semana con Kate.

Cuando Helena le había preguntado por su padre, Estefan simplemente se quedó callado y prefirió observar al cielo –estaban en el patio de la escuela a la hora del desayuno-. Helena sintió como si los minutos pasaban esperando la respuesta de Estefan, pero realmente fueron segundos.

-No quiero hablar de eso- le había dicho con una media sonrisa (muy similar a la de su cuñado) y le había pedido ir a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba para la clase de literatura sanjando el tema de su padre.

::::::::::::IP:::::::::::

En un departamento cerca del Bronx, una mujer desesperada ideaba un plan.

Ella pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Realmente no estaba segura, pues estaba confundida por la droga que había consumido.

Todo lo que estaba atravesando su mente era como una mala película.

Ella solo quería dejar de sentir dolor por los golpes de su amante en turno.

Ella solo quería placer y satisfacción.

Placer que ya no le daba su amante.

Y satisfacción al saber que ningún Cullen iba a vivir feliz, como ella nunca fue.


	9. Chapter 9 IP Él y Ella

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 9

POV ESTEFAN

No sabía que era lo que hacía. Quizás estaba enamorándome de Helena. No estaba seguro de nada en particular. De hecho nunca había estado seguro de nada en mi vida para ser verdad.

Había enviado las dichosas cartas viejas que mamá tenía en su cajón personal, y todavía conservaba la cuarta carta debajo de mi cama. No quería abrir esa carta. Realmente nunca fui fan de mi madre. Ella pensaba que la iba a seguir cuidando inclusive cuando me vine a vivir a NY, cuando venía a la escuela. Cada semana era lo mismo; solo marcaba para pedirme dinero que me daban mis abuelos o Kate- para pagar la renta o comprar comida, según ella- pero yo bien sabía que lo quería para comprar más sustancias para ella y para Irina. Así que le decía que no, que consiguiera ella el dinero en el trabajo. Ella terminaba reclamándome:

-Estefan yo te di la vida, te alimente y te di un techo donde vivir, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme un poco de dinero maldita sea- me gritaba a través del auricular del teléfono. Yo lo único que hacía era suspirar y colgar el teléfono o de lo contrario le mandaría el dinero. Y siempre me marcaba para pedirme perdón por gritarme –cuando estaba drogada obviamente- y me decía que todo era su culpa, que todo se había arruinado por sus propios méritos. De hecho, la última vez que había hablado con ella por el teléfono – la última vez que hable con ella realmente- me había dicho unas cosas muy sorprendentes e inquietantes pero para mí decía puras incoherencias.

 **-** _ **Todo fue mi culpa hijo, el que tú no tuvieras un padre a tu lado. Me odiaras cuando sepas la verdad. Nunca debes dejarle ser feliz, nunca lo iba a ser con nosotros. Todos me odian por lo estúpida que fui. Quería retractarme, enserio quería hijo pero no podía echarme para atrás. Ahora no puedo cambiar mis decisiones. Tú fuiste lo único que en un momento me hacía levantar para él día. Hubo un momento en el que fuiste mi prioridad. Quería dejar de lado la venganza y que realmente le conocieras como yo lo hice. Que lo amaras como yo lo hice antes de que Irina nos corrompiera. Ella es la verdadera culpable de que tu padre nos dejara. De que tus abuelos no quisieran vivir cerca de nosotros. A ella nunca le creas. Ella es el diablo. No queda nada de mi pequeña hermanita. De mi adorada hermanita**_ _.-_ yo realmente no le prestaba mucha atención, pero había grabado esa conversación con ella. Me intrigaba todo lo que había mencionado. De que Irina era la culpable de todo lo que nos pasó. En pocas palabras que si ella no hubiera cambiado todo hubiera sido diferente. No quería entusiasmarme demasiado con eso.

Realmente no le encontraba pies ni manos a todas las cosas que me había dicho, pero cada que podía reproducía la grabación para tratar de encontrarle una coherencia.

Lo único que pensaba ahora es que quería hacer. Estaba claro que mi madre –inconscientemente- me había dicho que nunca confiara en Irina, que ella solo mentía y dañaba.

Lo único en lo que me podía concentrar en estos momentos es en mi plan y seguir con Helena. Tal vez no lo había planeado al principio, pero –siendo sincero- me gustaba demasiado. No podía dejar de pensar en ella en ningún minuto del día. He de parecer un tonto que se enamora por primera vez de su crush de preparatoria. Quiero contarle la verdad a Helena. Realmente quiero hacerlo, pero si mama tenía razón en cuanto a Irina, no debía involucrar a nadie a quien realmente quiera. Eso sería desastroso. Sabia cuán lejos podía llegar ella y más si habían sustancias en su cuerpo de por medio.

La decisión estaba tomada desde hace tiempo. Disfrutaría del tiempo que paso cada día con ella. Aprovecharía todo lo que pueda de su compañía y si las circunstancias con respecto a mi plan cambiaban para mal, tendría que dejarla libre, libre para que ella pueda ser feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Sería un sacrificio que me dolería, pero por salvarla de todos lo haría. Haría lo que sea para que nada le pase.

Me encontraba en mi habitación cuando recibí su mensaje, ella era realmente linda cuando se lo proponía.

 _ **Estefan: te veo en el Central Park cerca de la estatua de Alicia en el país de las maravillas en 20 minutos, tengo algo que darte. : P**_

 _ **Helena.**_

Me intrigaba, no sabían cuánto. Ella realmente era dulce. Todavía estaba en mi mente la vez que estábamos platicando en la cafetería y me conto lo que le había sucedido a sus padres. Yo creo que no había sido su intención sacar en la plática sobre su muerte, pero al parecer después de haberlo platicado conmigo, la carga que traía en sus hombros se fue y desde entonces la veo más alegre, siempre con detalles pequeños.

Mi amigo Damon siempre me molestaba diciéndome que le pidiera ser mi novia o alguien más se lo pediría. Que de hecho había escuchado a un chico de la clase de ciencias –una de las pocas que no compartía con Helena- que se le iba a proponer. Yo simplemente me había ido de la habitación y dejado a mí amigo con la palabra en la boca. Yo quería lo mejor para Helena, y si eso significaba verla de la mano de alguien que no fuera yo; compartiendo sus lindos momentos con él, o inclusive sus carnosos labios…era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por verla feliz.

Tome mi cazadora color café y salí rápido del departamento, tenía 15 minutos para llegar a la dichosa estatua y me quedaba algo lejos de mi hogar. La caminata por el parque me hizo reflexionar un poco. Nunca me había planteado el que Helena fuera mi novia; eso era imposible. Yo la quería, pero no quería que sufriera al saber la verdad. Al saber que soy el hijo bastardo de Edward Cullen.

Deseche esos pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron, pues ya estaba cerca de la pieza simbólica de aquella cómica película. Y de pronto la vi.

Estaba más delgada de lo normal y vestía ropa un poco sucia. Si no fuera porque viví toda mi vida con ella y con mi madre nunca la hubiera reconocido. Era Irina.

No la había visto desde el funeral. Se veía realmente horrible.

Y en ese momento simplemente las palabras de mi madre vinieron a mi cabeza: _**"Ella es la verdadera culpable de que tu padre nos dejara. De que tus abuelos no quisieran vivir cerca de nosotros. A ella nunca le creas. Ella es el diablo. No queda nada de mi pequeña hermanita. De mi adorada hermanita".**_

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente mientras observaba a Helena acercarse a mí con una enorme sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Estefan- grito como si estuviéramos a 20 km de distancia uno de otro- se me había olvidado darte algo hoy en el colegio- me decía sin percatarse de mi actitud. De que estaba viendo a la causante de todos mis problemas –palabras de mi madre- frente a nosotros.

No fue hasta que sentí los labios de la dulce chica parada frente a mí que salí del trance. Me congele, realmente no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Helena sintiendo la rigidez de mi cuerpo, se detuvo y bajo su mirada al suelo cuando dejo mis labios.

-Perdóname- dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella había corrido en dirección contraria a la que había visto a mi tía.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba estático en mi lugar. Mi primer beso. Y fue con Helena Swan. La chica más codiciada de la preparatoria. Sin dejar de pensar en eso – en la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos- y recordando la decepción en sus ojos cuando me pidió perdón, camine con rumbo a mi departamento. En mi cabeza se repetía la sensación de los dulces labios de Helena. Pero también la parte en la que huyo, talvez por mi actitud y mi cara de shock.

 _ **-Soy un completo idiota-**_ pensé mientras me acercaba a mi departamento. Como pude rechazar a esa chica **-** _ **de seguro mañana ni siquiera querrá acercarse a mí**_ **-** porque los hombres somos insensibles e idiotas cuando de sentimientos se trata. Ahora qué hago?. Si no hubiese aparecido Irina en mi periferia. Si no me preocupara por lo que ella hacia aquí en NY, o por lo menos saber que estaba pensando hacer.

Los sentimientos de venganza que tiene contra mi padre son tan fuertes y violentos, que inclusive me da miedo el que pueda ella hacer en su contra.

Tengo que actuar rápido si quiero evitar que suceda una tragedia. Debo impedir que Irina cumpla con su cometido o todo mi plan se vendrá abajo. Tengo que hacer algo.

POV HELENA

Llegue a mi casa, atravesé el recibidor hasta el pasillo y corrí escaleras arriba a mi habitación. Ya ahí bloquee la cerradura y me tire sobre la cama. Porque tenía que salir todo mal. Que pasaba con mi vida que no podía hacer nada bien con ella. Ahora Estefan no querrá ni verme. Al parecer los chismes en el colegio eran reales y él es gay.

Todavía puedo verlo en mi cabeza. Como se puso rígido cuando coloque mis labios sobre los suyo y todavía peor, cuál era su cara –de shock-cuando me separe de él. Cuando le pedí perdón no vi otra cosa que echarme a correr, si pudiera correría a otro estado, pero al parecer mi hermana debe autorizarlo o llevarme a donde yo quiera.

Solo 1 año más bajo su tutela y podre ir y hacer lo que yo quiera. Regresando al punto. Qué vergüenza ciento en estos momentos, al final Bonnie tenía razón en eso de que Estefan es gay, o de lo contrario me hubiera regresado el beso.

Eso es!

Me levante de mi lugar confortable, camine de regreso a la puerta del pent-house y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió y entraron mi hermana y mi cuñado agarrados de la mano y sonrientes de la vida. Que no saben que estoy a un paso de la diabetes por todo el amor que desprenden. En fin. Dentro de mí –muy en el fondo- me alegraba que mi hermana hubiera encontrado alguien con la quien compartir su vida, ya sea buena o mala. Créanme he visto demasiadas cosas a mi corta edad.

 _ **-a dónde vas?-**_ pregunto mi hermana _ **\- ya es un poco tarde para que salgas a la calle-**_ yo realmente no sabía qué hacer. Podría decirle que me acompañe a ver a Estefan a su departamento –que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de nuestro edificio- pero estaba segura que me diría que no.

 _ **-necesito ir con un compañero al que le estoy dando asesorías; me iba a entregar un libro para mi tarea de literatura que hay que entregar mañana-**_ le dije haciendo un puchero de los que hace Alice- la cuñada de mi hermana- y que siempre funcionaban.

Isabella estaba punto de negar cuando Edward le coloco una mano al hombro y –guiñándome un ojo- la convenció.

 _ **-No te preocupes cariño, yo la llevo. Así regresamos pronto a cenar-**_ sabía que mi cuñado podía convencerla si le decía que me acompañaba.

 _ **-De acuerdo, pero no tarden mucho, ya quiero cenar-**_ nos dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina, de seguro para ver que había hecho de cenar Sue.

 _ **-Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde…-**_ dije.

 _ **-Si. Vamos antes de que tu novio no esté en su departamento-**_ me dijo mi cuñado dejándome con la boca abierta. Como es que mi hermana nunca descubre estas cosas pero Edward sabe perfectamente lo que pienso. En fin. Por eso era mi hermano.

Decidimos que iríamos en su Volvo. Habían varias que eran los tesoros de mi hermano-cuñado –y a parte de mi hermana y mis sobrinos- era el vehículo en el que nos estábamos moviendo. Le fascinaba este auto.

Atravesamos la nocturna NY y rápidamente encontramos el edificio donde la escuela colocaba a los alumnos becados que venían de otro estado.

 _ **-Subo rápido, ahora vuelvo-**_ le dije a mi cuñado, ya que había visto su intensión de subir conmigo, y si de por sí ya estaba nerviosa por ver a Estefan después de mi arrebato de esta tarde. Prefería que Edward me esperara en el auto. Entre rápidamente al edificio y me adentre al elevador. Rápidamente presione el botón del quinto piso. Había ensayado en mi cabeza como decirle…no pedirle a Estefan que sea mi novio. Ya me había cansado de esperar a que se decidiera. Y seré sincera, todos los chicos que se me habían acercado a pedirme una cita sabían que me gustaba Estefan desde el comienzo.

Antes de acobardarme, toque el timbre del departamento de Estefan –E-4- y espere a que la puerta se abriera.

Oí el ruido de la cerradura antes de mostrarme a un Estefan adormilado. Cuando levanto su rostro se sorprendió de verme ahí, pero rápidamente me hizo pasar al pequeño cuarto que tenía.

 _ **-Helena-**_ escuche a mis espaldas. Rápidamente me voltee y Estefan me sorprendió. Estaba muy cerca de mi rostro. No les voy a negar que no sentí maripositas en mi estómago.

 _ **-Si?-**_ le pregunte en un susurro, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa de que no me quisiera recibir debido a lo sucedido esta tarde.

 _ **-Yo, quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde. A como reaccione quiero decir-**_ me dijo, ya veía mis ilusiones desvanecerse con el viento- _ **Veras, tú me gustas mucho, pero no podemos estar juntos-**_ eso no era lo que me esperaba. El chico más lindo que había conocido en medio de la oscuridad que me invadió, me estaba confesando que YO le gustaba. Por poco y se me pasa la parte en la que había dicho que no podíamos estar juntos.

 _ **-De que estas hablando. Porque no podemos estar juntos?-**_ le pregunte enojándome un poco la verdad. No entendía porque no podíamos estar juntos.

 _ **-Es algo de mi pasado que todavía no puedo contarte. No estoy listo para hablar de eso aún.-**_ me dijo dejándome con la boca abierta. Me estaba rechazando por algo que ni siquiera estaba sucediendo en estos momentos.

 _ **-Estefan realmente no entiendo que quieres decir, pero puedes confiar en mí.-**_ le dije. Decidí que era momento de dejarle entrar por completo en mi corazón. _ **-tu realmente me gustas Estefan. Más de lo que imaginas. No puedo seguir esperando a que tú te decidas. Arrastre a mi cuñado hasta aquí para obtener una respuesta y eso es lo que voy a obtener, así que. Estefan Salvatore-Denalli, quieres ser mi novio?-**_ le dije soltándolo de una o me acobardaría como lo venís haciendo desde aquella vez en la enfermería. No había vuelta atrás, ya le había abierto mi corazón. Solo esperaba que no lo mallugara antes de rechazarme de una vez por todas.

Tome el poco de valor que me quedaba para levantar la cara –la había agachado cuando inicie mi diarrea verbal- y solo pude ver un hermoso brillo en los ojos esmeralda de Estefan, y más abajo en sus labios, una bella sonrisa.

 _ **-Perdóname por ser un idiota en la tarde, pero…-**_ me dijo dejando la frase en el aire. Que no entendía este hombre que la respuesta que me diera me dejaría dormir como un bebe o me daría pesadillas por la tremenda vergüenza que pasare en el colegio?. Porque tenía que darle un toque de suspenso? _**\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si Helena. Si quiero ser tu novio.-**_ me dijo pero realmente me perdí en la parte en la que dijo que si quería ser mi novio.

No espere más y me arroje a sus brazos. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo en este momento.

 _ **-Gracias-**_ le dije una vez me separe un poco del abrazo que le había dado, casi asfigsiante, y solo pude contemplar sus bellos ojos verdes. Como amaba sus ojos. Como lo amaba a él.

No supe quien dio el primer paso, pero cuando me di cuenta, Estefan y yo nos estábamos besando. No fue como aquel beso que yo le había dado en el parque. Este beso estaba cargado de sentimientos confusos por parte de Estefan y de mi parte le transmitía el cariño y la esperanza que esta etapa apenas empezaba para nosotros.


	10. Chapter 10 IP ¿Será verdad?

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 10

POV EDWARD

 _ **-Crees entonces que se creyó eso de que no sé qué alguien la está cortejando?-**_ Bella estaba realmente nerviosa con respecto a su hermana, yo la comprendía. Era muy protector de mi hermana pequeña también, hasta que encontró a Jasper y se fugaron al viejo continente hace varios años. Como no entenderla, yo la quería como si igual fuera mi hermana pequeña.

 _ **-No crees que sería mejor dejarla sola en esto?-**_ Le pregunte ya que no hace mucho había regresado la Helena que conocíamos antes de la muerte de sus padres. _ **-Sabes que apenas se está mostrando como era antes, que tal que si le preguntamos sobre el chico crea que nos estamos involucrando y decida volver a la etapa deprimente?-**_ le dije, realmente me preocupe mucho cuando Helena vino a vivir con nosotros hace unos cuantos meses. Se le veía tan triste y deprimida. No hablo por semanas, y si no era porque la obligábamos a comer, de seguro no lo habría hecho y quien sabe qué hubiera pasado con ella.

 _ **-Tienes razón, pero es que estoy muy preocupada por ella-**_ me dijo, yo también estaba preocupado, pero si esto le hacía bien para volver a ser como era, que así sea _ **\- No tarden mucho tiempo; Anthony y Reneesme están impacientes por cenar-**_ me comento antes de colgar el teléfono.

De pronto un sonido dentro de la cabina del automóvil me llamo la atención. Voltee para varios lados hasta que ubique el aparato que producía el dichoso sonido. Era el celular de Helena.

En la pantalla aparecía que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto de Bonnie. Me supongo que era una de sus amigas. Cuando la pantalla se puso negra, me entro un poco la curiosidad. Nunca en mi vida había hecho esto. Violar la privacidad de alguien, pero realmente estaba preocupado por ella y el cambio brusco de emociones que ha tenido últimamente; no es bueno para su salud.

Sin pensarlo mucho tome el celular y –gracias a Dios o alguien más poderoso- el celular de ella no tenía contraseña. Cuando el aparto quedo desbloqueado, apareció el mensaje de texto que le acababa de llegar. Algo me decía que debía abrir ese mensaje. No lo pensé mucho y le hice caso a mis instintos. Abrí el mensaje de esa chica Bonnie y me sorprendió mucho lo que leí. O mejor dicho el nombre de la persona que aparecía en el mensaje.

 _ **Helena**_

 _ **Caroline dice que su nombre completo es Estefan Salvatore-Denalli, vivió en Seattle hasta hace unos cuantos meses cuando le ofrecieron la beca. También me comento que hace poco murió su madre de cáncer y que está bajo la tutela de una de sus tías (Kate Denalli) y sus abuelo (ellos viven en Vancouver) su tía vive en New Jersey.**_

 _ **Espero te ayude la información. El número de su departamento es el E-4, espero que todo salga como esperas.**_

 _ **Suerte**_

 _ **Bonnie**_

Mis recuerdos me llevaron a la época en la que perdí a mi hijo hace 19 años. Talvez es una mala jugada del destino. Tal vez el bebé vivió y todo fue una jugarreta de Tanya para hacerme sufrir.

No sabía qué hacer. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. No sabría a ciencia cierta qué es lo que me impulso a hacerlo o llegara esa extravagante conclusión, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba atravesando el extenso pasillo del edificio y me dirigía al ascensor. Pulse el botón con la letra E en él y se movió.

Subí los 5 pisos con la mente en blanco. En lo único que podía pensar era en cómo me sentí –y me he sentido- en todos estos años que creí la mentira que los Denalli…o mejor dicho que Tanya me hizo creer.

Tarde me di cuenta de que ese chico podría no ser mi hijo. Que podría ser de otra persona que se apellidaba Denalli, pero algo muy dentro de mí – y creándome falsas ilusiones por el nombre de Kate que aparecía en el mensaje de texto- me decía que tenía que cerciorarme con mis propios ojos si era o no mi hijo ese chico. Algo tendría que pasar para que pudiera reconocer o no a mi primogénito.

Sin darme realmente cuenta del cómo, llegue enfrente de la puerta E-4, como decía el mensaje. Los nervios me atravesaron el cuerpo sin siquiera ser consciente. Las manos me temblaban sin yo poder controlarlo mientras alzaba el puño para tocar tres veces a la puerta.

Al otro lado se escuchaban risas, posiblemente de ambos jóvenes, hasta que se abrió la puerta y me mostro a un muchacho alto y de cabello rubio-cobrizo y unos ojos del color de la esmeralda.

Cuando voltee a ver su rostro. Lo supe. Él podría ser mi hijo. Esos rasgos los veo cada mañana cuando me miro al espejo. No quería crearme grandes ilusiones. Qué tal que mi dolor –el cual estaba guardado en el fondo de mi corazón- me estaba jugando una mala pasada?, que tal que él no era mi hijo después de todo?, que si era alguien que solo se apellidaba de la misma manera que los Denalli que yo conocí?

Antes de poder seguir divagando, el chico me hizo una pregunta que no pude captar ene se instante, así que trate de ponerle mayor atención.

 _ **-Lo puedo ayudar en algo, Señor?-**_ me dijo y yo solo me le quede observando todo lo que pude antes de parecer un acosador-

 _ **-Esta…-**_ trate de formular la pregunta sin apartar mi mirada de él aclarándome la garganta _ **-Esta Helena aquí?-**_ le pregunte como pude-

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, creo que fueron minutos, pero realmente fueron unos segundos en lo que Helena apareció en mi periferia.

 _ **-Edward-**_ me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro feliz- _ **ya voy-**_ me dijo antes de voltearse a ver a su acompañante _ **\- puedes esperarme en el ascensor, por favor?-**_ me pidió antes de darme la espalda y encarar al joven frente a ella-

Solo fui consiente de asentir y obligue a mi cuerpo a moverse hasta el ascensor. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sentía a Helena parada a mi lado y presionar el botón que llamaba el ascensor.

Yo realmente no sabía que decir frente a mi cuñada. No le podía decir que se alejara de él por el simple hecho de que ella no sabía nada de mi tortuoso pasado, ni de que había tenido un hijo –si es que este chico era mi hijo- antes de conocer a mi Bella.

No supe cómo es que llegamos a casa. Yo seguía metido en mis pensamientos. Hice las cosas en automático al parecer; lo único bueno es que no tuvimos un accidente y yo no cheque mi Volvo.

 _ **-Edward?-**_ escuche que llamaban mi nombre pero no podía dejar de pensar en si Tanya me había mentido. Necesitaba averiguar todo. Sabía que estaría inquieto y le daría infinitas vueltas al asunto antes de zanjarlo. _ **-Anthony!-**_ el grito que pego mi esposa con el nombre que más me disgustaba –si odiaba mi segundo nombre- me saco un poco de la nube en la que me encontraba _ **-Edward, te encuentras bien, cariño?-**_ me pregunto Bella.

No pude contestarle en ese momento. Más bien no sabía que responderle al amor de mi vida. Yo sabía que ella me apoyaría incondicionalmente, pero estaba el hecho de que estuviera equivocado.

 _ **-Tengo que hablar contigo-**_ le dije tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el despacho. Camine deprisa. Esto tenía que hablarlo con alguien y quien más que ella. Mi confidente. Mi amor. Mi todo.

 _ **-Cariño me estas asustando. Sucede algo? Le paso algo a mi hermana?-**_ me dijo soltando pregunta tras pregunta una vez llegamos al despacho.

Una vez dentro del cuarto cerré con llave y no pude evitar sostenerme de la puerta. Necesitaba apoyarme de algo para no caerme por la sorpresa. No sabía cómo iniciar. No sabía cómo sacar a flote lo que acababa de descubrir. No sabía cómo enfrentar a Bella. Pero principalmente no sabría cuál sería su reacción a las noticias que le diría. Sabía que bien había un 50% de probabilidad en que ese joven sea mi hijo, pero estaba el otro 50% de probabilidad en que no fuera y me deprimiera como lo hice en el pasado.

 _ **-Edward Cullen, habla con un carajo. Me estás asustando. Dime de una buena vez que es lo que te sucede-**_ me dijo mientras volteaba a verla. Se veía asustada y confusa. La –casi- unión de sus cejas me lo decía. Poco a poco se acercó a mi posición. No puedo estar seguro de cual era mi cara en estos momentos pero sabía que la mirada que me daba mi adorada esposa era de esperanza. Una esperanza que necesitaba en estos momentos. _ **-Dime por favor.-**_ me dijo bajo su aliento.

 _ **-Creo que Tanya me mintió-**_ le dije en apenas un suspiro. Creí que no me había entendido o que no sabía a lo que me refería; ella solamente había escuchado ese nombre una sola vez en su vida. Hace 10 años. _ **-No creo que el bebé haya muerto.-**_ le dije ahora bajo mi aliento mientras una cara de sorpresa aparecía en su rostro.

 _ **-Cómo es eso posible?-**_ me dijo como si yo tuviera todas las respuestas _**\- Ella te lo había asegurado. Que el niño había muerto el día…-**_ dejo la frase inconclusa mientras movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo _ **\- Como supiste que te mintió?-**_ me pregunto con una cara de confusión que reflejaba la mía y colocando sus brazos a los costados de sus caderas.

Como decirle que era solo una suposición. Como decirle que no estaba seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo.

 _ **-Hoy conocí al amigo de Helena, tiene un apellido muy singular y una tía con el mismo-**_ le dije mientras pensaba como decirle que solo era una suposición _ **-La verdad no estoy seguro de que sea mi hijo, pero…-**_ le dije mientras agachaba mi rostro evitando su mirada.

 _ **-Que te hace pensar eso entonces? Explícame para poder entenderte-**_ me pidió tomando mi mentón para verme a la cara _ **\- Necesito que me expliques. No estoy entendiendo nada, Edward-**_ me dijo un poco irritada con todo este asunto.

 _ **-Hice algo no muy bueno-**_ le empecé a explicar- _ **Ves que acompañe a Helena al departamento de su amigo-**_ le pregunte captando su atención _ **\- Estábamos hablando por teléfono cuando a Helena le llego un mensaje de texto y me dio curiosidad –no que estoy orgulloso de lo que hice y te voy a decir- pero me dio curiosidad y tenía un presentimiento con respecto a ese mensaje en específico-**_ le relate mientras observaba su cara impresionada y que poco a poco cambiaba a preocupación _ **\- No era nada malo, lo prometo-**_ le dije mientras veía el cambio en su rostro _ **\- El mensaje solo contenía información sobre el amigo al que fuimos a ver-**_ le dije mientras me acercaba a ella _ **\- En ese mensaje venia información de este chico en particular. Su nombre completo es Estefan Salvatore-Denalli, su madre murió y está bajo la tutela de sus abuelos y una de sus tías, Kate Denalli-**_ le dije mientras nos acercaba al sillón del despacho y ella abría los ojos por la impresión del nombre que le acababa de mencionar _ **\- Leí sin querer el mensaje. Pero tienes que entenderme, mi amor. Y tenía una corazonada que cuando vi a Estefan y el recordaba el nombre de la hermana menor de Tanya-**_ le decía tratando de contener las emociones en mi cuerpo- _ **Tienes que verlo para entender mi shock. Tiene el cabello rubio-cobrizo y ojos color esmeralda. Es algo que no pude dejar de lado al verlo y hasta creo que le espante un poco-**_ le relate a mi esposa todo lo que había visto en esos minutos que estuve frente a ese chico soltando una pequeña risa por mis palabras al recordar su cara cuando lo mire fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron minutos.

 _ **-Y qué tal que ese joven no es tu hijo? Quiero decir. No es bueno que te crees este tipo de ilusiones, cariño-**_ me dijo viéndome directo a los ojos y con un poco de temor en ellos _ **\- Tenemos que averiguar más, saber si es verdad o no lo que me dices, pero quiero saber –más que nada- que no formaras falsas ilusiones en tu linda cabeza, amor-**_ más que nada me pidió con un dejo de ruego en su voz _ **\- No quiero que te ilusiones y que descubramos que todo esto sea un engaño que te está jugando la mente, está bien?. Necesito que controles tus esperanzas para poder investigar más sobre este chico y averiguar si lo que me dices es verdad o no-**_ me pidió con un ápice de temor, duda y miedo en sus ojos.

Yo sé que ella estaba preocupándose por mi salud, hace algunos años los doctores me dijeron que no podía tener abruptos emocionales o mi corazón no resistiría mucho por la falla que encontraron en mi corazón hace algunos años que no me permitía tener golpes emocionales a no ser que ya no quiera estar en este mundo.

 _ **-Te prometo no ilusionarme, pero necesito que me ayudes a averiguar si es verdad o solo una jugarreta de mi mente-**_ le suplique a mi esposa tomando su rostro entre mis manos y dejando un suave beso en sus carnosos labios con algo de emoción en él.

 _ **-Lo primero que hay que hacer es ver que tanto sabe Helena de este chico, Estefan. A partir de ahí nos moveremos, pero quiero –por tu bien Edward Cullen- que me digas que tanto soportaras esta noticia. No quiero tener que amarrarte a la cama de un hospital como hace años para que dejaras de ser tan cabeza dura, de acuerdo?-**_ me suplico. Esta vez le prometí con el corazón no hacer mucho esfuerzo, yo sabía cuál era la condición de mi corazón y cuál era la cantidad de emociones que aguantaba.

Quería ver crecer a mis hijos y si es verdad que aquel chico es mi hijo, quería verlo crecer también como sus hermanos.

Quería estar ahí para él como no lo estuve desde que nació.

Era mi meta averiguar qué tanto de lo que una vez me dijo Tanya es verdad.

Si nuestro hijo realmente murió o ella me oculto su existencia.

Y estaba a punto de averiguarlo.


	11. Chapter 11 IP Kate Denalli

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 11

Ella estaba sentada, muy quieta cerca de ese enorme y lujoso edificio. Cuando la persona que recordaba –en sus vagos recuerdos- salió del edificio, dudo en acercarse o no. Ella ya había pensado en lo que haría a continuación. Lentamente y con desconfianza se fue acercando. Cuando vio a ese hombre alto y cuya espalda era dos veces la suya, decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo. Al final, quien le iba a asegurar que ella y su esposo estarían bien en la comodidad de su pequeño departamento. Quien le aseguraría que su hermana no tomaría represalias como en el pasado.

Ella siempre fue insegura, siempre fue tímida e introvertida. Nadie le había dicho que aquella fiesta a la que había asistido con tan solo 15 años, iba a ser la peor y la última fiesta a la que alguna vez iría después del incidente.

Después de años de terapia y con el apoyo de sus padres, Katherine Denalli se fue a NY, se fue llena de sueños renovados y esperanzas de continuar con su vida. Kate –como le gustaba que le llamaran- llego a la universidad de esa enorme ciudad con un solo propósito: convertirse en la mejor abogada que hubiera en esa ciudad. Estudio y jamás perdió de vista su objetivo por el que se encontraba ahí. Fue feliz durante ese periodo. Fue muy feliz.

Hasta ahora. Cuando su sobrino fue a vivir a NY para estudiar ella pensó que él se había librado de su madre, que ahora podría ser feliz lejos de ella y la influencia de Irina. Lo que ella nunca supo fue que su sobrino no era una marioneta manipulada por sus hermanas; él era un alma libre cuando llego a NY.

Lo que Kate no podía evitar era que su sobrino amara a su madre con todo su corazón a pesar de todos sus desprecios y sentimientos de venganza hacia el padre de su hijo. Kate siempre tuvo la esperanza de que su hermana cambiaría cuando naciera su hijo, que sería la misma cuando le dijera a Edward que ese niño hermoso era su hijo.

Eso nunca sucedió. Y ella siempre tuvo esa interrogante. Porque Edward Cullen repudiaría a su hijo. Porque no quisiera saber de el por lo menos. Porque no lo había buscado, porqué.

Un día –haciendo de lado su miedo- le pregunto a Tanya por el padre del bebé, lo que ella no se esperó, fue su repuesta.

 _ **-Él no quiso saber nada de nuestro hijo. No quiere tener hijos. Así que te voy a pedir que no lo vuelvas a mencionar ahora que lo sabes. Mi hijo no tiene padre-**_ le había dicho y como ella se lo pidió, nunca más preguntó por él.

Varios años después de eso, Kate dudo de la historia de su hermana. Según ella, Edward Cullen no quería tener hijos, pero había tenido tres niños con su esposa Isabella. Y fue ahí donde Kate empezó a investigar.

Investigo a su hermana y a Irina, a Edward y su esposa, y por último a James White. Él y sus estúpidas drogas habían sido los culpables de su sufrimiento y el de sus hermanas. Pero sobre todo del que su sobrino no hubiese crecido con su padre.

Desde ese momento, Irina se propuso descubrir la verdad. Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Hacer trabajo de campo, e investigar a la familia de Edward Cullen.

De hecho había conseguido trabajo como abogada en el Buffet en el que trabajaban Edward e Isabella –obviamente ella no tenía un buen puesto como ellos, que ya llevaban años en esa empresa, pero se defendía-. Todos los días observaba a Edward y su esposa interactuar. Él la trataba como a una reina, era muy atento con ella y la llevaba a su oficina. Si no estuviera casada, tal vez le hubiera tenido celos a esa mujer, pero su Garrett era su príncipe azul. Desde que entro al Buffet, tenía en mente llevar a cabo su plan, lo estuvo planeando por semanas con la ayuda de su esposo, y esa mañana se iba a llevar a cabo su plan si sus miedos no la hubieran atacado. Ella estaba dispuesta a decirle a Edward la verdad de él hijo que había tenido con Tanya.

Lo que le impidió de hablar, fue la persona que estaba en ese momento cruzando la calle. Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que le había visto. Ya no era tan hermosa como en ese entonces. Pero entonces reconoció que ella ya no era su hermana. Era solo una desconocida que le ponía los pelos de punta. Los dos segundos que pudo contemplarla –antes de parpadear- le causaron remordimientos y furia, pero también miedo y temor. Las imágenes que había tratado de retener en lo profundo de su mente vinieron en ese momento, cuando la imagen de su hermana –sucia y sin vida- se colocaba frente de ella y se evaporaban con la brisa invernal.

Cuando se recobró, volteo a ver a Edward, pero el ya no estaba. Tendría que interceptarlo en otra parte, y de ser posible, lo haría en la oficina. No tenía otra alternativa. Si Irina ya estaba en NY, había que cuidarse de ella.

Cuando llego a la oficina, una de sus compañeras la intercepto, cuando la vio bien, vio que era la asistente de Edward.

 _ **-Kate mi jefe te espera en su oficina, quiere checar unos casos contigo-**_ le dijo Mindy sin ningún indicio de que algo malo pasara.

" _ **Tal vez todavía no sabe quién soy en realidad"**_ \- se dijo mientras subía a su cubículo y dejaba sus cosas. Tomo rápidamente su computadora, un block de notas y su lapicera y antes de salir, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se dirigió a los ascensores y subió los 3 pisos que había de diferencia entre las oficinas.

Nuca había estado en esa parte del edificio, para ella era nuevo todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Cuando salió del ascensor se topó con un escritorio y una chica rubia detrás de él. Un poco dubitativa se acercó a este y llamo la atención de la chica detrás de la madera.

 _ **-Hola, el Sr. Cullen me mandó llamar-**_ le dijo a la chica. Briana solamente alzo un poco la vista y asintió a Kate. Briana marco unos números en el teléfono y luego se dirigió a Kate.

 _ **-Puedes pasar, el Sr. Cullen te espera-**_ le dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano de que avanzara para poder atender a las personas detrás de ella.

Kate simplemente avanzo hacia donde la chica le había indicado que avanzara –hacia la izquierda- y dio unos cuantos pasos cuando observo una pequeña oficina y a Mindy en su interior, así que pensó que no estaba tan perdida como pensó. Se acercó a donde estaba la chica pelirroja.

 _ **-Hola Mindy, puedo pasar?-**_ le pregunto cuando toco en la puerta de la oficina de la chica para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

 _ **-Kate, mi jefe te ha estado esperando. Quieres que te traiga café o té?-**_ le pregunto a la rubia mientras la jalaba a la puerta que se encontraba a las espaldas del escritorio de la pelirroja.

 _ **-Creo que quiero un café, con leche y azúcar, por favor-**_ le dijo antes de tocar la puerta de roble donde Mindy la había dejado.

Escucho un pequeño " _ **Pase"**_ y se decidió a abrir la puerta y entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y cuando regreso su mirada al frente se sorprendió la imagen frente a sus ojos.

 _ **-Pase abogada Smith-**_ le dijo Edward desde su escritorio con el rostro serio mientras Isabella trataba de tranquilizarlo –haciéndole un pequeño masaje en los cabellos de la nuca- para que no saltara sobre aquella delgada y frágil chica que acababa de entrar por la enorme puerta _ **\- O debo decirle abogada Denalli-**_ dijo él dejando clavada a Kate en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Ella nunca espero que Edward supiera quien era ella, nunca dejo pistas. Cuando entro a trabajar en el Buffet **Cullen, Swan y Hale** , ella ya estaba casada con su Garrett y había cambiado su nombre.

Algo en su mente le decía que era una mala idea estar en ese cuarto con ellos dos. Que tenía que salir de ese lugar a como diera costa.

Pero otra parte de su cerebro le decía que ahora era el momento perfecto para hablar de la única cosa que los unía: Estefan.

Haciendo de lado sus temores, se acercó al enorme escritorio con la vista en alto y mirando a Edward Cullen directo a los ojos, con el único propósito de saber la verdad sobre su sobrino y él porqué lo abandono hace 19 años.

Quería saber porque había dejado que su hermana moldeara y manipulara al pequeño bebé que sostuvo con apenas unos minutos de nacido en aquel hospital de Vancouver.

Quería que le dijera frente a frente porque nunca amo a su hijo –ese que tuvo con su hermana- pero amaba a sus hijos con Isabella.

Quería saber tantas cosas y esperaba que el tiempo que tenía dentro de esa oficina fuera suficiente.


	12. Chapter 12 IP Verdades a medias

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos**_

Capítulo 12

Estar sentada frente a dos personas desconocidas para ella, era escalofriante. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar. La poca valentía que tenía parece haberse esfumado en el momento en el que se sentó en esa hermosa silla tallada de roble y asiento reconfortante.

Estar frente a Edward e Isabella Cullen era realmente estresante sin tomar en cuenta la confianza que exudaban sus cuerpos; no por nada en los tribunales eran unos tiburones con aquellos que se les enfrentaban.

Edward no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación. Como le preguntaba a la joven enfrente de él, si el chico que va al mismo instituto que su cuñada es su hijo; Tanya le había asegurado 19 años atrás que el feto había muerto, dejándolo sin alguna esperanza de vida. Estaba tan nervioso que sentía su pulso en los oídos, debía calmarse o de lo contrario Isabella terminaría la reunión y lo llevaría al hospital. El obviamente no quería que terminara de esa manera. Él quería saber la verdad sobre su pequeño.

Por otro lado, Isabella pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto acompañando a su esposo, pero no estaba tan segura de que tan bueno sería para su salud; últimamente se había visto envuelto en cambios un poco bruscos en sus emociones, que temía que cualquier cosa que le dijera esa joven podría inclusive causarle la muerte.

 _ **-Puedes hablar de una vez. La paciencia no es lo mío-**_ dijo Kate mientras jugaba con sus manos en su regazo.

 _ **-Quiero que me aclares unas cosas, solamente eso Kate-**_ le dijo el cobrizo observando a la chica frente a sus ojos _**–Quiero que tú me digas la verdad-**_ le dijo observando como la chica frente a él se ponía más y más nerviosa con el paso de los minutos.

Los minutos pasaron y se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

Las tres personas se alteraron cuando escucharon un toque en la gran puerta de roble. Un _**"Pase"**_ retumbo en la oficina y la enorme madera dio paso a Mindy, quien traía una charola con tazas y botecitos. Kate –ajena a la chica- seguía con la mirada en sus manos esperando por las preguntas del cobrizo, pues temía decir algo que no debía.

 _ **-He traído las bebidas que me pidieron, Sr. Cullen-**_ dijo la chica dejando la charola en el enorme escritorio de su jefe.

Edward se estaba impaciente –por primera vez- con su asistente. Él quería que ella dejara todo como estaba, pero en cambio la pelirroja se puso a servir las tazas y pasarlas a cada persona. Para el cobrizo pasaron minutos insoportables antes de que Mindy saliera de la oficina. Nunca creyó respirar aliviado cuando la joven salió cerrando el despacho.

 _ **-Kate puedes por favor aclararnos ciertas cosas-**_ le dijo Isabella a una sorprendida rubia que nunca –ni en sus sueños más extraños- pensó que la gran Sra. Cullen le dirigiría la palabra a ella.

 _ **-Está bien, ustedes díganme-**_ les dijo ahora la rubia levantando su mirada y observando a las personas en frente de ella. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para segundos después soltar lo contenido en sus pulmones, para darse un poco de valor.

Isabella volteo en ese entonces a mirar a su esposo, quien estaba nervioso –como ella- como para hacer la primera pregunta, así que ella tendría que empezar.

 _ **-Kate la razón de que estés aquí el día de hoy, es porque hace algunos días mi esposo descubrió algo que nos impactó a ambos-**_ le dijo mientras su mirada recorría a la chica enfrente de ellos _ **\- Veras, cuando conocía Edward, él estaba pasando por una etapa difícil de su vida; alguien le había asegurado que su hijo había muerto y eso lo llevo a depresión-**_ dijo la castaña. Isabella iba a continuar pero al observar al rostro de Kate, vio el asombro y confusión.

Kate estaba en shock, no sabía que decir o hacer. Ahora ciertas cosas encajaban en su cabeza. Tanya realmente supo manipular la situación para su beneficio –o eso creía- por todos esos años.

 _ **-Que tiene eso que ver conmigo?-**_ pregunto temerosa a sus acompañantes, agachando el rostro sin dejar ver que ella realmente quería desmentir a su hermana, que ella buscaba la verdad y que su sobrino pudiera disfrutar de la familia a la que siempre debió pertenecer. Pero tenía miedo y no solo por su sobrino o por ella, tenía miedo de Irina; si ella se enteraba nadie descansaría _ **–Yo no sé nada-**_ dijo poniéndose más nerviosa con el paso del tiempo y por la mirada inquisitiva que Edward tenía en el rostro y que no se había despegado de su persona en todo el intercambio de palabras entre ambas mujeres.

 _ **-Kate-**_ dijo Edward levantando un poco la voz _ **–tienes que decirme si lo que dijo Tanya es verdad. Si mi hijo murió la noche en la que fui internado en el hospital por la maldita sobredosis. Dime-**_ le exigió a la rubia dejándola en shock total.

 _ **-Cariño-**_ dijo Isabella poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo, pues se estaba alterando un poco y eso era malo para su salud.

Haciendo caso a su esposa, Edward trato de tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Quería que Kate fuera sincera, que le dijera si en realidad su hijo estaba vivo y era aquel que había visto en el edificio. Y si no era así, quería que le dijera de una vez que lo que le había dicho, aquella mujer años atrás, que su hijo realmente estaba muerto.

Kate estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que ser sincera con ambos, pero tenía miedo. Que pasaría ahora. Edward alejaría a Estefan de ella y sus padres como castigo a ocultarle la existencia de su hijo. Podría sincerarse con ellos y decirle que ella no sabía nada de lo que acababa de escuchar. Que a ella le dieron una versión diferente de las cosas. _**"Qué hago?"**_ se preguntó la rubia. Estaba claro que si les decía la verdad su sobrino tendría una nueva familia –algo que ella sabía que Estefan siempre quiso- pero por otro lado le daba en poco de celos y temor pensar en que su sobrino se olvide de ella y sus padres. Lo que más temía la rubia era que su sobrino no le perdonara el haberle ocultado a su padre, el no alentarlo a buscarle cuando murió Tanya, a que averiguara si era verdad que no lo quiso.

Estaba decidida a afrontar las consecuencias si eso hacía a su sobrino feliz. Que el destino hiciera lo que se supone que estaba escrito, pero ella diría la verdad y que Dios la cuidara a ella y a su esposo de Irina.

 _ **-Yo solo quiero pedirte que no interrumpas lo que tengo que decir-**_ le pidió a Edward mirándolo justo a los ojos. Kate espero hasta que Edward asintió con la cabeza y, sin conformarse, volteo hacia Isabella para confirmar lo dicho. Cuando ambos habían asentido, ella decidió continuar _ **\- Cuando sucedió lo del altercado…-**_ dijo no siendo valiente lo suficiente para decirlo con todas las letras que realmente quería decir _**–Después de unos días de que Tanya saliera del Hospital, mis padres me dijeron que ella estaba embarazada. Quiero que sepas que yo sé una versión diferente de los hechos; yo en ese tiempo estuve divida; estaba deprimida, alterada, temerosa, pero sobre todo odiaba estar cerca de mis hermanas, principalmente de Irina-**_ les dijo observando sus rostros inmutables por lo que acababa de decir y ambos entendieron a lo que se refería _ **–Estuve así por unos cuantos meses; fui a terapias, mis padres me ayudaban en todo lo que podían llevándome con el médico. Todo estaba relativamente bien hasta unos días después de que nació Estefan-**_ les dijo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos _**–No entendía porque tú no estabas ahí, empecé a pensar y pensar en los motivos que tenías para perderte el nacimiento de tu hijo, pero no encontraba explicación. Tu siempre fuiste bueno conmigo y atento, me preguntabas por la escuela y cómo iba con los novios-**_ __les dijo haciendo una mueca y observando que Edward tenía las manos unidas y la vista perdida en ese gesto _ **–Pasaron varios meses y tú nunca apareciste, yo siempre esperaba el día en el que fueras a conocer a tu hijo. Que un día llegarías y verías que algo bueno y hermoso salió de todo lo horrible de aquella fatídica noche-**_ le dijo sin darse cuenta que pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas _**–Un día tome el valor de preguntarle a Tanya el porqué de tu ausencia, lo que ella me dijo nunca lo creí-**_ dijo quedándose callada por unos instantes _**–"**_ _ **Él no quiso saber nada de nuestro hijo. No quiere tener hijos. Así que te voy a pedir que no lo vuelvas a mencionar ahora que lo sabes. Mi hijo no tiene padre"-**_ dijo a sus acompañantes dejándoles en shock por lo que acababa de decir la pequeña rubia _ **–Yo nunca le creí. Yo las pocas veces en las que intercambiamos algunas palabras en el pasado, me dejabas conocerte y créeme que la persona que Tanya les vendió a mis padres no eras tú. No sonabas como tú mismo. Tiempo después, cuando Estefan cumplió los 6 meses, Tanya e Irina desaparecieron de casa y se llevaron al bebé con ellas. No supimos nada de ellas hasta 1 año después; mis papás no quisieron poner una denuncia a la policía, querían darles una nueva oportunidad a sus hijas y redimirse del daño que ya habían causado. Equivocadamente creyeron en que ambas cambiarían para bien, pero fue todo lo contrario-**_ les dijo finalizando su monologo y quedando agotada por la cantidad de emociones que recorrieron su pequeño cuerpo en el transcurso de la historia.

Todos los presentes se quedaron pensando y asimilando la historia que la chica acababa de contar. Edward estaba emocionado y temeroso por lo que la joven acababa de decir. Isabella no sabía si sentir dicha o miedo por las palabras de Kate, no sabía que tanto podría su esposo resistir otra noticia como esa.

Todos guardaron silencio, pues no sabían cómo proseguir a partir de ahí. Que es lo que tendría que hacer cada uno para poder cerrar –ahora si- por completo ese capítulo en sus vidas.

De algo estaba seguro Edward, y era de que quería recuperar a su hijo y darle el amor que les fue negado a ambos por la maldad de Tanya, por esa mujer que alguna vez aprecio.

Isabella se sentía llena de emociones distintas, pero dos predominaban entre las otras. Felicidad y temor. Felicidad por su esposo y que ahora podría estar cerca del hijo que le fue negado. Temor por lo que esta noticia pueda provocar en él y en la reacción de su –ahora- hijo.

Para Kate las emociones que la embargaban –al igual que a Isabella- eran demasiadas y confusas. Sentía felicidad, miedo, terror y alegría al mismo tiempo. Miedo y terror por lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante. Felicidad y alegría por su sobrino y la familia que ahora tenía.

Todos en ese despacho estaban al pendiente de sus emociones, ajenos a lo que a unas cuantas calles de ese enorme rascacielos sucedía.

Nadie estaba realmente al pendiente de sus acciones, nadie sabía que la tormenta y el dolor se avecinaban a sus puertas.

Nadie realmente supo cuándo o cómo es que iba a jugar su siguiente movimiento. Pero de algo estaba segura, y era que nadie sería feliz.


	13. Chapter 13 IP Nadie será feliz?

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos**_

Capítulo 13

Estefan estaba caminando por las atestadas calles de NY cuando le vio. No se sorprendió tanto como la vez anterior, pero todavía sentía un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda cada que le observaba. La vio sucia y con la cara demacrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía –desde el funeral- pero todavía conservaba esa esencia de peligro a su alrededor. La sonrisa con la que había amanecido ese día, se desvaneció al igual que sus pensamientos anteriores. Cuando salió de su departamento estaba pensando en dejar que el tiempo hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, que no lo forzaría con una venganza que le traería dolor y miseria en el futuro. De hecho estaba pensando en presentarse en el despacho de su padre y decirle quien era él y disfrutar de su nueva relación con Helena.

Los planes habían cambiado.

 _ **-Veo que aún no me olvidas del todo, malagradecido-**_ su voz no era la misma, se escuchaba más aguda que nunca –tal vez por las drogas que consumía- con un dejo de peligro en ese sonido.

Estefan solo se quedó observándole, al parecer su mañana se convertiría en desastre.

 _ **-Qué haces aquí Irina, que quieres?-**_ le contesto el joven con el valor que tenía en su interior.

Ambos se quedaron observándose, como midiendo sus movimientos, leyendo sus expresiones para ver quién era el primero en hablar.

 _ **-Simplemente vine a cumplir una promesa que veo tú no piensas llevar acabo-**_ le dijo observando su reacción, recordándole la promesa que –ambos- le habían hecho a Tanya de vengarse de los Cullen en su lecho de muerte _ **–de hecho vengo por ti, para llevar a cabo mi plan-**_ le dijo antes de tomarlo por la solapa del saco de su uniforme, y jalarlo hacia la calle.

Estefan no pudo resistirse, si lo hacía, no sabría cuál sería el plan de Irina y no podría ayudar a sus seres queridos, así que se dejó llevar por ella. A travesaron varias calles hasta llegar a la estación del metro –que tuvo que pagar Estefan- con dirección al Bronx.

:::::::::::::::::IP::::::::::::::::::

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, básicamente Kate le había asegurado a Edward que su hijo estaba vivo, pero que Tanya le había dicho una mentira durante toda su vida.

Una gran blasfemia de la que el simplemente buscaría la manera de deshacer. En ese momento sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo. Algo malo estaba por venir pero primero debía buscar a su hijo y decirle toda la verdad. Decirle que él siempre lo amo y que había tenido un lugar en su corazón.

Confrontaría primero a su hijo antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

 _ **-Como se llama mi hijo?-**_ pregunto el cobrizo a la chica frente al escritorio _**–Kate, dime por favor. He vivido 19 años engañado por culpa de tu hermana, dime por favor-**_ le rogo mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente, asustando a las presentes.

 _ **-Su nombre es Estefan Salvatore-Denalli, tiene 19 años y va a un colegio privado aquí en Manhattan-**_ le dijo viendo que el cobrizo se exaltaba un poco; antes de que cualquier cosa más pasara, decidió continuar con su monologo _**–Yo quiero que primero me dejes hablar con él. Antes que nada debo decirle que lo que le dijo su madre e Irina fue una mentira. Debo tratar de explicarle que Tanya nos mintió a todos-**_ le dijo con el rostro serio, como no queriendo enfrentarse a su sobrino.

 _ **-Entonces, cuando podre decirle que es mi hijo?-**_ pregunto Edward un poco alterado y asustando a Isabella por la irregularidad en su respiración.

 _ **-Es suficiente-**_ dijo la castaña a sus acompañantes _**–Edward debes calmarte antes de que mande llamar al doctor-**_ le dijo seria haciendo hincapié en la dificultad que estaba teniendo su respiración mientras lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo _**–Kate, por favor mantennos al tanto de lo que hables con Estefan. Me temo que si dejo que Edward siga con esta conversación terminara en el hospital-**_ le dijo a la joven que abría sus ojos como platos. Lo último que ella deseaba era matar a Edward de un infarto.

 _ **-Por supuesto, yo los mantendré al tanto de todo lo que le diga a Estefan-**_ les dijo mientras les pasaba una tarjeta con sus teléfonos privados como referencia _**–Hablare hoy mismo con Estefan, si dejo pasar más tiempo, tal vez no me perdone del todo-**_ dijo tomando sus cosas entre sus brazos _**–Regresare a mi cubículo a trabajar-**_ les dijo a la pareja encaminándose a la puerta de roble, y antes de salir _ **–No te preocupes, no dejare que lo que Tanya le haya dicho a ese chico afecte a tu familia. Le diré toda la verdad Edward. No te debes preocupar por eso-**_ dijo antes de salir completamente de la oficina y encaminarse al elevador.

 _ **-Quiero que estés tranquilo. Kate sabrá que decirle a tu hijo-**_ le dijo Isabella a Edward mientras se acercaba a tomar sus cosas –pues habían llegado juntos a la oficina- y regresaba a su lado _**–Prométeme que estarás bien y si te sientes indispuesto, me llamaras-**_ le pidió a su marido antes de sobar la nuca de su cabeza como gesto de relajación.

 _ **-Te amo-**_ le dijo Edward antes de ponerse de pie, acuno el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y unió sus labios, en un beso tierno y sin interrupciones _**–Gracias por apoyarme-**_ le dijo dejando un beso en la frente de la castaña.

 _ **-Sí, bueno. Cuando nos casamos nuestros votos decían algo de "en las buenas y en las malas"-**_ le dijo antes de darle la sonrisa preferida del cobrizo _**–Tengo que ir de compras cariño, préstame la AMEX Black-**_ le dijo estirando la mano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 _ **-Para que vas a ir de compras?-**_ le dijo sacando su cartera del pantalón y seleccionando la dichosa tarjeta sin poderse negar a que su esposa sobre cargue la tarjeta, de nuevo.

 _ **-Bueno, pronto llegara un nuevo integrante a la familia y tiene que tener un lindo cuarto para que eso suceda-**_ le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tomo la tarjeta de su esposo y se dirigió a la puerta contoneando las caderas _**–Te veo en la tarde cariño. No se te olvides que el chofer solo fue a dejar a los chicos y no va a pasar por ellos-**_ le recordó antes de salir de la enorme oficina.

Edward se quedó pensativo en su oficina. Que había hecho en su vida para merecer a una mujer tan buena como Isabella, su linda esposa ya estaba organizando la casa para la llegada de su primogénito demostrándole que era importante para ella también.

Lo último que pensó antes de seguir con su trabajo, fue que sus hijos y Helena se llevarían una enorme sorpresa por el nuevo integrante.

Otro pensamiento que tuvo durante la mañana, fue en la posibilidad de ser rechazado por su hijo, que el creyera fervientemente en lo que Tanya le había dicho y no quisiera saber nada de él, sus hermanos o su nueva familia.

Tan rápido como el pensamiento llego, trato de desecharlo; quería creer que su hijo tenía un gran corazón y lo aceptaría a él como su padre. Que le permitiera estar a su lado y redimirse por los años que Tanya le robo de su vida. Quería remediar esos años que estuvieron separados, llevándolo con su familia y mostrarle lo que es el amor a tus seres queridos.

Así se pasó la mañana, pensando en todas la probabilidades, hasta que Mindy le recordó la hora y que tenía que ir a recoger a sus hijos y cuñada al instituto.

Salió disparado, haciendo reír a su secretaria, pues no todos los días tu jefe salía corriendo de su oficina a recoger a sus hijos, ya que se le había hecho tarde, temiendo que Isabella le marcara para regañarle por el retraso con el que iba.

Desde el momento en el que subió a su coche, se instaló una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Edward, quien rápidamente fue a la Elementary School a recoger a su hija y salió disparado al edificio de ha lado para recoger a su hijo de la Middle School. De ahí, condujo con sus hijos unas cuadras más a delante y se estaciono esperando por Helena frente al colegio al que ella asistía.

Helena subió al carro –una vez lo había ubicado- con gesto enfurruñado, parecía que su día no había sido tan bueno como el de los otros pasajeros.

 _ **-Puedo preguntar qué te sucede?-**_ le dijo su cuñado a la chica, quien a regañadientes asintió y prosiguió a contestar a su pregunta mientras el coche avanzaba las cuadras que los separaban de su hogar.

 _ **-Estefan no vino hoy a la escuela y no me contesta el teléfono-**_ le dijo antes de cruzar los brazos por su pecho y voltear a la ventana, acto que le hacía saber a sus acompañantes qué no quería volver a hablar.

Helena creyó que con eso, Edward dejaría de molestarla, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, lo dejo pensativo y preocupado.

 _ **-Y falta mucho?-**_ le pregunto haciéndole creer a su copiloto que no le importaba la pregunta.

Helena no sabía si responderle o no, de hecho pensó en no hacerlo, pero pensándolo mejor, sería bueno desahogarse con alguien ajeno a Estefan.

 _ **-El nunca falta-**_ le dijo como no queriendo responder a su pregunta, pero en cambio, empezó a hablar sin parar hasta que llegaron a su edificio _**–De hecho él no puede faltar porque tiene una beca muy estricta que se lo prohíbe, o eso fue lo que me dijo Damon…-**_ le dijo a su cuñado tratando de soltar todo lo que tenía.

Helena no pensó que sus palabras preocuparan a su acompañante.

Pero no fue así, todo lo contrario, le dio mucho que pensar. Porque si Estefan tenía una responsabilidad con el colegio, simplemente falto a sabiendas de que podría perder su beca.

Que era tan importante como para que no asistiera a la escuela.

Y en ese momento fue cuando lo supo tuvo un presentimiento.

Presentía que tarde o temprano ella regresaría a hacer daño a su familia.

Irina había regresado a irrumpir de nuevo en su felicidad.

Y no pararía hasta cumplirlo.


	14. Chapter 14 IP La Verdad

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 14

No sabía que hacer realmente con la información que tenía en sus manos. Aunque para ser sinceros, no tenía nada. De lo único que estaba seguro era del escondite de Irina, nada más.

Estaba nerviosos y ansioso. No sabía cómo reaccionar a que ella no confiara realmente en el como para decirle su plan. Le había mostrado su escondite, pero no había mencionado nada del supuesto plan de venganza hacia su progenitor.

" _ **Que estas tramando Irina?"**_

Mientras reflexionaba en camino a su departamento, no se fijó de la figura que le esperaba justo a la entrada de su edificio. La reconocería en donde sea. Ella siempre había sido su soporte y apoyo –aparte del de sus abuelos, claro está- en los malos momentos que vivió en el pasado. Siempre podía confiar en ella. Era su mejor amiga, según sus palabras.

Tenía tiempo que no la veía, pero ella seguía siendo la tía más hermosa -de las dos que tenía- y sincera que pudiera pedir. Se sorprendió un poco de verla esperándole, pues eran días laborales y mañana ambos debían levantarse temprano, sin contar con que Kate no vivía a la vuelta de la esquina de su departamento.

 _ **-Kate-**_ dijo entusiasmado cuando llego a lado de la rubia _**–No te esperaba, porque no me avisaste?-**_ le pregunto envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo –que siempre lo reconfortaba- antes de hacer que pasara dentro del edificio.

 _ **-Sobrino, siempre es bueno verte-**_ le dijo dándole una media sonrisa. Algo en ese gesto previno a Estefan, eso siempre traía malos augurios _ **–Tengo que hablar algo muy serio contigo-**_ le menciono viéndolo seria y directo a los ojos.

Estefan asintió en respuesta a Kate y ambos se adentraron al ascensor hasta subir a su piso. Cuando entraron al departamento, Estefan le pidió tomara asiento mientras iba por unas bebidas. Una vez de regreso, el chico tomo un gran sorbo de su bebida, la dejo en la mesita enfrente de él y se volteó a la rubia, cuya mirada estaba centrada en sus manos.

Parecía que habían pasado horas, pero realmente habían sido un par de minutos. La tensión que desprendía Kate del cuerpo se podía cortar de lo tenso que se sentía el ambiente.

 _ **-Tengo que decirte algo muy serio. Espero que me dejes terminar antes de hacer alguna pregunta-**_ le pidió al chico frente a ella. Cuando Estefan asintió a la petición de Kate, ella continuo con lo que había ido a hablar _**–Hoy me entere de ciertas cosas que te involucran, y mucho-**_ Kate estaba seriamente nerviosa por lo que tenía que decir le a su sobrino _**–Es sobre tu padre biológico-**_ dijo tomando el valor de levantar el rostro y observar a su sobrino al rostro, el cual estaba serio y con los ojos abiertos asombrado.

Algo que molestaba a Estefan, era que siempre que trataba de sacar en una plática el tema de su padre biológico, su madre lo mirara como queriendo que se callara y no volviera a sacar el tema a colación. El siempre trato de investigar sobre Edward Cullen sin que su madre se diera cuenta, así que les preguntaba a sus abuelos y tías si habían conocido a su padre. Soñaba con conocerlo y que le dijera que siempre lo estuvo buscando a él y a su madre. Pero eso nunca paso y nunca pasaría. Tuvo que conformarse con que Kate le dijera el nombre de su progenitor, ya que nadie parecía dispuesto a decirle nada. Cuando Tanya se enteró, se enfadó demasiado con Kate que hasta le agredió y ella no volvió a visitarle en su casa, en Seattle, sino que tenía que viajar a Canadá para visitar a su familia.

Ahora que tenía 19 años y trataba de entender las negativas de su madre a que conociera a su padre, no veía la necesidad de establecer una relación con el o con su familia, si no lo había hecho en el pasado, ahora ya no importaba.

 _ **-No quiero hablar de eso Kate. Sabes que, desde que tengo edad suficiente para entender, deje de insistir a mi madre o a ustedes de que me hablaran de él-**_ exhalo y continuo _**–si él no me busco todos estos años, sabiendo de mi existencia, qué diferencia hay en que lo haga ahora-**_ dijo mirando a la rubia enfrente de él.

 _ **-Estefan, tiene mucha diferencia-**_ le dijo poniéndose de pie exasperada por las palabras de su sobrino _**–Estefan-**_ le dijo ahora viéndolo a la cara _**–Tu madre nos mintió todos estos años, al igual que Irina. Fueron cómplices en la mentira más grande del planeta-**_ le dijo seria y con toda la seguridad que su metro sesenta le permitía a su cuerpo _**–Tu padre realmente te quiso, y tu madre te mintió al igual que a nosotros todos estos años diciéndonos que se había desentendió de ti-**_ le dijo la rubia.

El chico frente a ella estaba mudo y en shock. Porque ahora que había encontrado un pedacito de felicidad venían a suceder estas revelaciones. Él no quería seguir con esta plática. Porque Kate le hacía esto justo ahora, porque no simplemente lo dejaban vivir su vida lejos de todos estos enredos. Suficiente tenía con la presencia de Irina, como para que Kate le venga a decir que su padre quería conocerlo. Estaba tan confundido, no quería creer en las palabras de Kate, lo cual significaba que su madre le había mentido todo este tiempo y él no sabía porque motivo lo había engañado toda su vida. Ella que había sido espectadora del dolor que le causaba que sus compañeros se burlaran de él al no tener con quien ir a la celebración del día del padre. Ella que había presenciado el sufrimiento que le causo el que le dijera que su padre no lo quería y que prefirió huir y dejarla con toda la responsabilidad. Todo estaba tan confuso.

 _ **-Porque me dices esto ahora?-**_ le dijo a la rubia encarándola con la mirada cargada de lágrimas –que estaba conteniendo- que no dejaría caer, no por alguien que no valía la pena _**–Quién te dijo a ti que él no estaba mintiendo. Qué tal que lo que él te dijo no es verdad y tú le creíste. Dime cómo es que te convenció. También se acostó contigo…-**_ las palabras de Estefan se quedaron en el viento cuando el sonido de una bofetada se escuchó en el aire.

Kate no podía soportar muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que su sobrino le dijera cualquiera, sin siquiera escuchar toda la maldita historia.

 _ **-Tú no sabes lo que tuve que sufrir junto a tu madre e Irina. Yo conocí a tu padre antes de siquiera ser engendrado y nunca –escúchame bien- nunca tuve sentimientos por él, ni los tendré. Él fue mi amigo y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día en que me muera. Ahora quiero que escuches lo que estoy a punto de contarte antes de que siquiera saques conclusiones estúpidas, me entendiste-**_ le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos y apuntándolo con el dedo. En ese momento Estefan se sobaba la mejilla y simplemente asintió sin poderse negar a la petición de Kate.

Así, Kate le conto toda la historia, desde que su madre –de Estefan- les había presentado a Edward en casa como su novio; como Tanya cambio después de la fiesta de Jessica; el cómo Irina empezó a llegar drogada y borracha de las fiestas a las que iba con su novio –James-; le conto de la terrible noche –de la cual Estefan no sabía nada- en la que había sido ultrajada por James y sus amigos; como su padre fue internado por culpa de Tanya e Irina por una sobredosis y un asalto sexual. Le conto todo; todas y cada una de las cosas que sucedieron por culpa de Tanya e Irina y como habían terminado las cosas.

Le conto que cuando había despertado, no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido y que así tuvo que notificar a las autoridades de lo que le había sucedido. No supo cuánto tiempo paso desde que había empezado a contarle toda la historia del porque creía en Edward. Ella creía fervientemente en la palabra del cobrizo; él no tenía nada que perder al mentirle y tratar de acercarse a Estefan; en cambio ella si tenía mucho que perder, empezando por el cariño de su sobrino y su cercanía.

 _ **-Ahora entiendes-**_ le dijo mientras se acercaba al chico que había quedado en shock _**–Ahora entiendes porque le creo a tu padre. Tanya e Irina siempre fueron mentirosas y manipuladoras. Nunca supieron cuando parar en su mundo de excesos. Nosotros siempre quisimos apartarte de su lado, pero nos manipularon haciéndonos creer que ella te necesitaba para sanar las heridas que le había hecho Edward. Pero eso fue mentira, Edward era y es un caballero, nunca podría haber herido a tu madre; él siempre la consintió y le dio todo lo que ella pedía porque él la amaba. Amaba la fantasía que Tanya había creado para ellos. Tu madre siempre supo cómo manipular a las personas para hacer lo que ella quería y tu padre solo fue su marioneta para poder llegar a su meta. Ella siempre fue ambiciosa y codiciaba lo que tenían los demás, algo que nosotras no podíamos tener en ese momento-**_ Le dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de su sobrino y mirándolo a la cara le mostro con la mirada que todo estaría bien. Le dijo que no temiera y que todo iría mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella trataba de transmitirle paz, antes de darle la noticia _**–Él quiere conocerte. Me lo dijo esta mañana que hable con él. El realmente te amo y te espero Estefan. Quiere estar cerca de ti y aprovechar el tiempo que le queda de vida junto a ti-**_ le dijo tocando la mejilla del joven.

Ninguno se esperó la repuesta del joven, la lágrima que recorrió la mejilla de aquel chico era una señal de lo que se avecinaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::IP:::::::::::::::::::

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un relámpago que prometía ser catastrófico.

Una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba a la ciudad.

Se presagiaban desastres y dolor con el sonido de la naturaleza.

Todo siempre está tranquilo hasta que se avecina la tormenta.

Y en este caso, no había ninguna excepción.

Nadie se iba a salvar.


	15. Chapter 15 IP Encuetro

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 15

Todo lo que tenía en su mente era un revoltijo; él sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer para deshacer y aclarar todo lo que tenía en la mente. Quería confiar, pero no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo.

Si lo que Kate le había dicho que su madre e Irina le mintieron toda su vida con un fin, el cual él desconocía, hasta el momento, tendría que escuchar una nueva versión. Y sabía quién le daría esas respuestas que le faltaban y ayudarían a aclarar su mente.

Se levantó con un propósito en mente y nadie podría impedírselo esta vez. Esta vez no había nadie que le impidiera hablar con su padre frente a frente por primera vez en 19 años. Quería saber su lado de la historia. Quería que se lo dijera a la cara para poder estar seguro que no mentía. Que el realmente quería establecer una relación con él. Que Edward Cullen siempre estuvo esperando su llegada, más que nadie –y eso incluía a su madre- en este mundo.

Con un propósito en su mente, llegó al gran edificio en donde laboraba su padre. Antes de llegar a los elevadores, se cercioro del piso en el que se encontraba el Buffet de abogados de su progenitor. Con un poco de confusión, llego al piso 10 y se acercó a las recepcionistas detrás del escritorio que enfrentaba el elevador.

Se acercó con cautela y un poco de miedo, por si le negaban la entrada. Él quería ver a su padre, necesitaba hablar con él, en este momento y nadie se lo impediría.

 _ **-Buenas tardes, vengo con el Sr. Cullen-**_ dijo el joven viendo directamente a la chica castaña enfrente de él.

 _ **-Tiene alguna cita?-**_ le pregunto la muchacha alzando una de sus perfectas cejas depiladas en signo de interrogación. Cuando estuvo a punto de responderle a la joven, una voz desconocida lo llamo.

 _ **-Estefan?-**_ dijo una señora muy bonita de larga cabellera color caoba y ojos del color del chocolate. Ella era Isabella, la reconocería en cualquier parte. La duda que atravesaba en ese momento la mente del chico era la de cómo le conocía. Él nunca se la había encontrado en la calle o inclusive la había chocado por accidente en ninguna parte. De donde le conocía? _ **–Yo me encargo Betty, el viene con mi esposo-**_ le dijo la castaña a la joven detrás del escritorio _**–Vamos, te estábamos esperando-**_ le dijo la mujer mientras lo tomaba por el codo y lo guiaba a los ascensores –otra vez- y apretaba el botón del piso 13 ya una vez en el interior.

El subir en el elevador, le pareció eterno a Estefan, pero una vez las puertas se abrieron en el piso de las oficinas, se sorprendió del poco espacio que estaba ocupado en ese piso del gran edificio. Había un escritorio similar al del piso de abajo, pero en este caso solo había una joven detrás del mostrador. Isabella jalo a Estefan del codo hacia el lado izquierdo del enorme sector de la recepción y caminaron por un pasillo que los conducía a una pequeña oficina con una chica detrás de otro escritorio –más pequeños que el de la recepción- repleto de papeleo.

 _ **-Hola Mindy, Edward está disponible?-**_ pregunto la castaña que estaba a su lado, haciendo que la chica de detrás del escritorio se sobresaltara por escuchar la voz de la esposa de su jefe -aunque ella también era su jefa- llamándole.

 _ **-Sra. Cullen-**_ le dijo la chica que al parecer estaba muy concentrada en los papeles que tenía en sus manos y –al parecer- esparcidos por todo su escritorio _**–El Sr. Cullen me pidió que pasar cuando subiera-**_ le dijo la chica tratando de arreglar su cabello, pues de la concentración –y desesperación- se jalaba el cabello tratando de entender los documentos que tenía en sus manos.

 _ **-Antes de entrar, te quiero presentar a Estefan-**_ le dijo a la chica mientras observaba detenidamente a su acompañante _ **–El vendrá seguido por aquí, así que cuando pida por mi esposo, debes dejarlo entrar. Está claro?-**_ le pregunto la castaña a la chica, que asintió rápidamente como si le hubiesen preguntado si quería vacaciones.

 _ **-Está bien, Sra. Cullen-**_ le dijo Mindy a Isabella, por si el movimiento de su cuello no se lo hubiese asegurado anteriormente.

 _ **-Vamos, Estefan. Edward no es muy paciente. Pero eso ya lo sabrás-**_ le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa amigable y reconfortante en el rostro.

Sin esperar un momento más, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina a espaldas del escritorio de Mindy. Antes de entrar Isabella toco la puerta y un " _ **Pase**_ " se escuchó del interior del despacho. La castaña inmediatamente abrió la puerta de roble y le indico a Estefan que entrara.

Todo sucedió a continuación en cámara lenta.

Edward estaba de pie frente a los enormes ventanales que rodeaban su oficina, dándole la espalda a las puertas. Cuando escucho que alguien entraba, se dio la vuelta y al ver quien era, no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa adornara su rostro. No pensó mucho en sus siguientes acciones, pero camino rápidamente a donde estaban sus acompañantes, y sorprendiéndolos a ambos, tomo a Estefan en un caluroso abrazo, dejándolo estático en su lugar y muy sorprendido por la muestra de afecto.

Isabella sonreía al observar la felicidad de su marido. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando vio a Estefan en la recepción de las oficinas preguntando por su esposo, pero eso no impidió pensar en que Edward se pondría muy contento al ver que Estefan estaba dando los primeros pasos –no estaba muy segura si era para establecer un lazo con su padre- para acercarse a él. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero observo que Estefan estaba un poco rígido –tal vez por la muestra de afecto o por la sorpresa del abrazo- pero prefirió intervenir antes de que algo afectara a su esposo.

 _ **-Creo que es momento de que hablen. No lo crees cariño?-**_ le dijo a su marido que se veía muy emocionado –y con signos de lágrimas en los ojos- por tener a su hijo en su oficina.

 _ **-Claro, claro-**_ dijo observando a su mujer y después a su hijo _**–Vamos a sentarnos-**_ le dijo a Estefan, mientras lo conducía hacia el sofá que se encontraba en la enorme oficina _**–Dime Estefan. Quieres que platiquemos de algo, te puedo ayudar a entender un poco más las cosas, si es que Kate no te pudo decir todo-**_ le dijo al cobrizo a su hijo sentándose en el sofá de dos plazas –que compartió con Isabella- y Estefan se había sentado en el sillón de una plaza que estaba aún costado del de dos. Claramente ambos acompañantes se dieron cuenta de que el cobrizo estaba nervioso. Él quería aclarar todo para poder llamar a Estefan hijo y que él pudiera perdonarlo por no estar con él los primeros años de vida.

 _ **-Cariño tranquilízate. Deja que Estefan haga sus preguntas, por favor-**_ le dijo Isabella tratando de calmarlo un poco o de lo contrario todos estarían en problemas.

Espero por lo que tenía que venir. Edward estaba seguro que le costaría un poco caro el que su hijo lo acepte. Que inclusive acepte la versión que le había dado a Kate. Él sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, el que Estefan fuera a buscarlo para saber su versión, que lo convenciera de ello. De que el realmente no sabía que estaba vivo. Era de esperarse el que Estefan tuviera preguntas al respecto.

 _ **-Es verdad?-**_ dijo el joven a sus acompañantes _**–es verdad lo que me dijo Kate, de que mi madre te dijo que yo había muerto. Que ni siquiera había podido sobrevivir a sus excesos?-**_ le pregunto el joven angustiado a sus acompañantes.

 _ **-Sí, Estefan. Es verdad-**_ le dijo viéndolo a los ojos _**–El día que nos hospitalizaron a todos, llegaron mis padres a Vancouver y me llevaron a nuestro pueblo natal en Washington. Mis padres –después de haber despertador un par de días después del incidente- me internaron en una clínica para adictos. Ellos creyeron que me había vuelto un adicto a sustancias nocivas, pero fue la primera vez que las había tomado y me costó muy caro. Mis padres me internaron un año y lo primero que hice al salir fue buscarte. Ese año que pase encerrado en esa clínica me la pase todo el tiempo pensando en ti. Cuando por fin salí y busque a tu madre; contrate un detective privado para que los encontrara-**_ le dijo viendo a su hijo a los ojos y que viera la sinceridad en sus palabras _**–Tardo unos pocos días en localizarlos, gracias al trabajo de tú abuelo. Yo viaje inmediatamente hasta Canadá. Había esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte-**_ le dijo rememorando el día en que se reencontró con Tanya _**–Encontré a tu madre a la salida de una tienda de ropa –donde trabajaba en ese entonces- y el tiempo se detuvo cuando la vi con un carrito de bebé-**_ le dijo recordando esos sucesos _**–Un carrito que –según ella- no era el tuyo porque habías muerto la noche en que fuimos internados en el hospital. Todavía recuerdo su mirada sin inmutar, diciéndome como si nada que habías muerto. Yo no le creí al principio, por el carrito de bebe que tenía en ese momento- pero salió una de sus compañeras de trabajo y le agradeció por cuidar al bebe en el interior de la carriola, que en ese momento simplemente me aparte de ese lugar y de su vida para siempre. No podía estar cerca de ella ni de todo lo que había representado en mi vida. Sin ti no tenía ningún sentido estar junto a ella-**_ le dijo limpiándose una lágrima traicionera que corría por su mejilla al rememorar todo su dolor _**–Yo estaba dispuesto a llevarte conmigo. Había planeado hablar con mis padres para que me ayudaran a separarte de ella y de Irina-**_ le dijo dando por terminada la plática.

Todo se quedó en silencio, nada se oía en esa oficina más que los truenos a lo lejos.

Todos estaban tan concentrados asimilando la información que habían escuchado. Nadie quería romper aquel silencio, pero había muchas dudas y la mente del joven estaba tan revuelta.

 _ **-Como sé que no me mientes?-**_ le dijo a su padre mirándole a los ojos _**–Cómo es que puedo confiar en tus palabras ahora?-**_ le dijo tratando de contener todas las emociones que pedían a gritos ser expulsadas de su cuerpo _**–Porqué todo es tan confuso?-**_ pregunto a nadie en particular _**–Necesito pensar-**_ dijo el joven poniéndose de pie rápidamente asustando a Isabella y a Edward de lo brusco del movimiento.

Observaron cómo Estefan salía corriendo de la oficina con dirección al elevador. A su paso, asusto a la secretaría –quien estaba acomodando los documentos en sus manos- de cabellos castaños.

Un grito se escuchó dentro de la oficina, era un grito de terror que detuvo el andar de Estefan. Isabella salió asustada de la oficina de su esposo gritando a Mindy que llamara a una ambulancia. Estefan salió disparado de regreso a la oficina de su padre, pasando a lado de Isabella que –angustiada e histérica- le exigía a Mindy llamara rápido a una ambulancia para su esposo. Estefan dejo de escucharlas al acercarse a la puerta de la oficina. Entro rápidamente, y al instante quiso nunca hacerlo.

Edward yacía en el suelo desmallado sobre la alfombra cerca de los sillones. En ese momento a Estefan se le paro el corazón. No otra vez. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Porque ahora que sabía que su padre realmente le amaba tenía que suceder esto.

No estuvo consiente de cuando Isabella había entrado y corrido cerca de su marido, colocando su cabeza sobre su regazo. Estefan se acercó a su padre, se dejó caer de rodillas a un costado y tomo –inconscientemente- su mano entre las suyas.

 _ **-No, papá. Tú no me dejes por favor-**_ le pidió Estefan a su padre inconsciente _**–Tu no también, por favor-**_ le dijo mientras se acercaba su pecho y dejaba que las lágrimas se apoderaran de él, como no lo habían hecho antes, ni siquiera en el funeral de su madre.

El sonido de la ambulancia se escuchó a lo lejos. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron por Edward, Estefan no quería separarse de él. El pensar que podría ser la última vez que estuviera a su lado, lo ponía muy mal.

Isabella y Estefan siguieron a la ambulancia en el carro de ella hacia el hospital. Todo era un tremendo caos a su alrededor. Isabella debía firmar muchos documentos para poder intervenir a su esposo y que pudiera recuperarse. Mientras que Estefan no podía dejar de pensar en el abrazo que su padre le había dado a penas lo vio entrar por la oficina y como en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa de solo verlo.

 _ **-Él es fuerte Estefan. Se repondrá de esto y estará a nuestro lado por mucho tiempo-**_ le dijo al joven reconfortándolo y reconfortarse ella, creyendo fervientemente en sus propias palabras. Ella sabía cómo se sentía perder a tus padres. Ella estaría ahí para Estefan y sus hijos necesitaban que ella fuera fuerte.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando Estefan había salido de la oficina, que no se había percatado de que Edward se había puesto de pie y se tomaba el pecho con la mano. No fue consiente de nada de eso hasta que Edward había caído desmallado en la alfombra de su despacho, inconsciente.

Si alguien le iba a decir a Estefan que su viaje a NY le traería dolor pero a su vez felicidad por descubrir la verdad que su madre le había ocultado, lo hubiera considerado. Pero ahora no tenía nada que considerar. El pensar en que el estado de salud de su padre estaba muy deteriorado, lo hizo reflexionar y tomar una decisión que cambiara su vida.

Ya no quería estar separado de su padre.

Quería conocerlo y aprovechar el tiempo que tendría con el cuándo despertara.

Quería aprovechar el afecto que ya estaba sintiendo por él y demostrarle que él siempre lo estuvo esperando.

Su vida acababa de cambiar para bien.

Y no quería que nadie se lo impidiera.


	16. Chapter 16 IP Hospital

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 16

Pareciera que habían pasado miles de horas mientras Estefan e Isabella estaban esperando noticias del Doctor. De hecho habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de que la enfermera les había pedido, a ambos, esperar en la sala de espera del hospital, que el doctor los iría a buscar cuando tuviera noticias de su esposo. Ambos estaban desesperados por saber de la salud de esa persona importante para ambos. Querían que Edward estuviera bien y se recuperara lo mejor posible en su compañía.

Isabella estaba tan ensimismada, que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su acompañante.

 _ **-Debería de llamar a sus padres, o no?-**_ le dijo mientras el mismo trataba de tranquilizarse un poco para pensar que debería hacer.

Ahora que sabía la verdad iba a confiar. Confiaría por primera vez en alguien en su vida a parte de su tía Kate, por supuesto. Confiaría en su padre e Isabella con respecto a la historia que Kate le había contado. Esta vez se arriesgaría y dejaría su corazón expuesto para aquellos que aclamaban amarlo.

Con ese pensamiento, tomo su celular y marco a Kate, la necesitaba en ese momento a su lado y necesitaba que ella supiera lo que haría con respecto a su padre. Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la sala, Isabella se encontraba marcándoles a sus suegros y a su hermana para ponerlos al tanto de la situación de Edward. Sus suegros hicieron preguntas con respecto al motivo que llevo a que su hijo tuviese un paro cardiaco. Isabella prefirió decirle que esperaran a que Edward se recuperara para poder hablar, que ella no era quien para dar ese tipo de noticias. Ambos –Esme y Carlisle- estuvieron de acuerdo en esperar y le pidieron a su nuera la dirección del hospital para ir inmediatamente.

Cuando ambos –Isabella y Estefan- se reunieron de nuevo en la sala, una vez habían realizado las llamadas correspondientes, se volvieron a sentar en las incomodas sillas que el hospital proporcionaba a los familiares de los enfermos. Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que por la puerta entraron Esme y Carlisle de la mano y detrás de ellos venían sus otros hijos –Alice y Emmett- con sus respectivas parejas. Todos bombardearon a la pobre Isabella por noticias sobre Edward sin siquiera dejarle responder. Todos estaban al pendiente de las palabras de la castaña y solo Alice se había percatado del chico de cabellos cobrizos sentado al lado de la silla donde estaba Isabella.

 _ **-Hola, tú quién eres?-**_ le pregunto la pelinegra a Estefan haciendo que este levantara el rostro y observar a la persona que había hecho la pregunta.

Todos en ese momento guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver al joven que solo se le quedo mirando a Alice.

 _ **-Esperen-**_ dijo Isabella tratando de evitar que el resto de su familia siguiera interrogando al joven a su lado y todo se fuera al caño con lo que ya habían hablado con él _ **–Todos, quiero presentarles a Estefan-**_ dijo la castaña a la audiencia.

 _ **-Te me haces conocido. Te he visto en algún lado?-**_ pregunto Alice al chico una vez el resto de la familia saludaba a Estefan.

Estefan solo se quedó mirando a Isabella como preguntándole, silenciosamente, si contestaba o no a la pregunta de su tía. Isabella le asintió y el solo le asintió.

 _ **-De hecho no, nunca nos habíamos cruzado-**_ le dijo el rubio-cobrizo a la pelinegra _**–Me parezco mucho a mi padre, tal vez es por eso-**_ dijo el joven observando la reacción de Isabella, quien sonreía a mas no poder.

Alice iba a preguntar algo más peo en ese momento el doctor entro en la sala e Isabella corrió a su lado para poder saber del estado de su esposo.

 _ **-Familiares de Edward Cullen?-**_ pregunto el doctor en la sala, cuando rápidamente la castaña se le acerco junto al chico que antes había visto llegar a lado de la mujer _**–Es su esposo?-**_ le pregunto a la castaña y ella asentía como respuesta para el doctor _**–Su esposo está muy delicado, tuvo un pre-infarto, pero pudimos controlarlo a tiempo. Ahora pueden pasar a verlo pero únicamente dos personas, después tendré que pedirles que regresen mañana pues ya termino la hora de las visitas-**_ le dijo el doctor a la castaña antes de salir de la sala de espera.

 _ **-Yo entrare contigo, Isabella-**_ dijo Esme a su nuera antes de que alguien pidiera entrar.

Isabella dudo un poco pues ella quería que Estefan entrara con ella a ver a su padre. Cuando volteo a ver al joven, se decidió, le daría su lugar para que entrara.

 _ **-De hecho, quiero que Estefan entre contigo Esme-**_ les dijo a su familia mientras veía al joven voltearla a ver. Cuando el chico trato de protestar, ella continuo _ **–Ambos sabemos que será lo mejor, Estefan. Además, tú me dirás como esta cierto-**_ le dijo viéndolo a la cara antes de acercarse a él.

Estefan solo asintió con la cabeza resignado y emocionado por que vería a su padre y sabría cómo estaría. Rápidamente siguió a Esme y a la enfermera que les indicio que ella los llevaría a ver a Edward.

Estefan no estaba muy seguro de estar en ese lugar. Él no era un Cullen…aún y necesitaba el apoyo de alguien de confianza. Con Esme siguieron a través de diferentes pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación 13-2 en donde se encontraba su padre. Ambos ingresaron detrás de la enfermera, mientras ella se acercaba a checar los monitores del paciente. Antes de salir la enfermera les había pedido que no molestaran al paciente y que tampoco perturbaran el ambiente, pues Edward estaba sedado por órdenes médicas para su pronta recuperación.

 _ **-Sabes porque no me negué a que vinieras?-**_ dijo de repente Esme al joven que se encontraba a los pies de la cama de su hijo.

Estefan estaba sorprendido de escuchar hablar a esa señora distinguida que ahora era su abuela, sin que ella supiera…o eso era lo que creía él.

 _ **-No, no lo sé Sra. Cullen-**_ dijo el joven educadamente.

 _ **-Cuando te vi en la sala de espera, pensé haber visto una ilusión sabes. Te pareces mucho a el cuándo tenia tu edad. Son copias exactas-**_ le dijo viéndolo a los ojos mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo postrado en aquella cama de hospital _**–Si no supiera que este-**_ señalando a Edward _**–Es mi hijo, te aseguro que te hubiera llevado a mi casa-**_

El chico estaba en shock, no sabía que decir a lo que su abuela le estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía en ese lugar. Lo único que quería saber era si su padre estaba bien y poder irse a su casa y pensar en todos los acontecimientos que acababan de suceder últimamente.

 _ **-Al principio no lo entendí sabes-**_ dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido _**–Soy testigo de que te estuvo buscando como loco cuando salió de la clínica. Nunca lo había visto tan determinado por algo…o alguien en este caso-**_ le dijo dejándolo sin palabras _**–Me lo confeso hace algunos años, de hecho cuando nació Anthony. No supe cómo enfrentarme a su dolor y lo impotente que me sentí cuando me dijo lo que realmente había pasado en esa dichosa fiesta. Te confieso que estuvimos distanciados muchos años por ese suceso, pero al final siempre regresamos sabes, somos familia-**_ Le dijo acercándose al joven y tomándolo por los hombros _**–Tu eres de mi familia-**_ le dijo antes de estrecharlo en un abrazo fraternal, algo nuevo para Estefan, y el inmediatamente le regreso el abrazo, se sentía muy cómodo con ella _ **–Que bueno que ya regresaste, cariño-**_ le dijo estrechándolo un poco más a su cuerpo. No quería soltarlo de nuevo, su instinto nunca la traicionaba, ella sabía que aquel que estrechaba entre sus brazos era su nieto, aquel que su hijo creyó muerto 19 años atrás por culpa de la zorra de Tanya. Que dios la perdone, ella nuca maldecía o catalogaba nadie, pero esa mujer se había ganado a pulso esa palabra después de haber hecho lo que hizo a su hijo y casi destruir su familia separando a su hijo pequeño por lo que parecieron años.

 _ **-Quién es él, Bella?-**_ le pregunto Alice a su cuñada mientras esperaban a sus acompañantes en la sala de espera del hospital.

Ella no sabía que hacer o decir, no sabía si estaba bien en decirles la verdad o esperar a que su esposo despertara para hablar con sus hermanos y cuñados sobre su hijo. Lo único que hizo fue voltear a ver a Carlisle y pedirle con la mirada un poco de ayuda.

 _ **-Hijos, este no es momento para hacer ese tipo de interrogaciones. Su hermana no se siente bien en este momento. Deberemos esperar a que ellos nos digan, si es que quieren decirnos, quien es ese joven-**_ dijo viendo severamente a sus hijos y después puso una mirada esperanzada solo para Isabella, que con la mirada le hacía una pregunta muda _**-Es él?-**_ le pregunto a lo que ella feliz y sonriente, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, asintió con la cabeza _**–Dios-**_ dijo tomando asiento junto a Isabella.

El tiempo que resto hasta que Estefan y Esme aparecieran por la puerta, no fue mucho y de hecho sorprendieron al resto de la familia cuando entraron abrazados y sonrientes. Carlisle no se hizo esperar, se levantó de un salto y corrió a donde estaba su esposa y nieto, y sorprendiendo a todos, de nuevo, abrazo a Estefan sin importar si él quería ser abrazado o no. En esos momentos entro rápidamente Kate buscando a su sobrino; sorprendida y preocupada por la llamada que había recibido de él, de que estaba en camino al hospital, que la necesitaba. Kate sin espera otro segundo había corrido despavorida con su jefe a pedirle permiso de salir pues a su sobrino había sido llevado al hospital y ella era su tutora, pero lamentablemente su jefe estaba en una junta inesperada por lo que le había sucedido a Edward –algo de lo que ella todavía no estaba enterada- y tuvo que esperar hasta que salió de la junta 30 insoportables minutos después para informarle de la situación y pedir que la dejaran salir.

Cuando vio a su tía, Estefan se soltó del abrazo casi asfixiante en el que se encontraba con sus abuelos y corrió a su encuentro a abrazarla fuertemente y enterró su cara entre el cuello y hombro de su tía sintiéndose reconfortado en ese momento.

Todos veían la escena. Unos confundidos aun por quien era el chico y los otros felices y angustiados por lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente en sus vidas, como si no pudieran creerlo aun.


	17. Chapter 17 IP Esperanza

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 17

Kate había estado asustada durante el trayecto al hospital; no sabía que pensar, no sabía cómo encontraría a Estefan al llegar al edificio. No se creía capaz de afrontar lo que sea que le dijeran, pero todo eso se disipo cuando al llegar a la sala de espera se encontró estrujada por su sobrino, que al parecer, se encontraba bien. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a la familia Cullen en esa misma sala de espera, entonces, al pasear la vista por la sala, se percató del rostro hinchado de Isabella por las lágrimas. Algo estaba mal.

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?-**_ pregunto a nadie en específico. Ella necesitaba respuestas del porque se encontraba en el hospital.

 _ **-Kate, siéntate a mi lado-**_ le pidió la castaña, quien le indico que se sentara a su lado al fondo de la sala _**–Estefan, tú también, por favor-**_ le pidió al joven que se había quedado parado en la entrada de la sala de espera del hospital _**–Kate, Edward tuvo un pre-infarto, por eso estamos aquí-**_ le dijo viendo a la rubia y su reacción de sorpresa.

Kate ahora entendía la desesperación de su sobrino al teléfono, y porqué le urgió el que llegara al hospital con tan poco tiempo. El temía por su padre, eso estaba claro. Lo que no entendía ahora era que sucedería.

Poco después, Isabella pidió a los presentes se dirigieran a su hogar, a pesar de la renuencia que tenia de dejar a su esposo solo en el hospital, pero el doctor le había explicado que nadie podría quedarse con él ya que estaba en terapia intensiva y solo se les permitía el acceso durante la hora de visita.

Isabella se llevó a Estefan y Kate en su automóvil, el chico iba nervioso pues sabía que vería a Helena después de unos días de haberse desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, sin siquiera haberle avisado o respondido a sus mensajes o llamadas.

Cuando llegaron al gran edificio en pleno Manhattan, Estefan se asombró de lo costoso que se veía el edificio, pero lo que no sabía es que por dentro se veía inclusive más costoso, delicado y extravagante. Una vez estacionado el automóvil de Isabella, tomo por el brazo a Estefan, ya que lo veía renuente a entrar al edificio. Ella no permitiría que nada malo le pasase a su hijastro, por lo menos no en esta vida.

Isabella los dirigió a los ascensores presionando el botón del pent-house.

 _ **-Siéntanse como en su casa y no hagan caso del desastre, por favor. Tus hermanos nunca saben detenerse-**_ le dijo al joven con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro que sorprendió a Estefan.

Cuando la campanilla del ascensor sonó indicando que había llegado alguien al enorme departamento, Anthony y Reneesme corrieron a la puerta a recibir al invitado. Ambos se sorprendieron de ver a su madre tan temprano en casa, pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue el joven del que su madre iba sujeta.

Ese joven les recordaba a alguien, pero a pesar de la sorpresa porque su madre había llegado temprano a casa, lo dejaron pasar y la pequeña corrió a abrazar a su madre, con el entusiasmo que solo ella podía desprender, mientras que su hijo simplemente el saludo con un ligero beso en la mejilla.

 _ **-Chicos, donde esta Helena?-**_ pregunto a sus por su hermana, pero sus hijos simplemente se encogieron de hombros al pensar en su tía _**–Quiero presentarles a alguien, tomen asiento en el sofá en lo que voy por su hermana-**_ les indico mientras jalaba al joven al sofá frente a sus hermanos.

Isabella le indico a Estefan y Kate esperar mientras ella iba a cambiarse y a traer a su bebe. Camino hacia las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió la ropa de oficina por unos jeans y una campera de Edward donde estaba escrito en la espalda "Cullen" que ella adoraba, pues tenía la esencia fresca de su esposo impregnada en la tela. Se colocó unos zapatos de tela cómodos que usaba normalmente cuando llegaba del trabajo y se dirigió a la habitación cruzando el pasillo, donde su pequeña Elizabeth de un años 6 meses la esperaba sentada en su cuna jugando con su peluche favorito, un oso panda que su padre le había obsequiado pocas semanas atrás y que se había convertido en el favorito de la niña, pues no lo soltaba ni para dormir.

Isabella tomo a la pequeña bebe junto a una manta, para mantenerla caliente, y se dirigió escaleras abajo con la bebe en sus brazos. Cuando llego a la sala, se encontró con que sus suegros y cuñados ya se encontraban instalados en los cómodos sofás. Ella decidió tomar asiento a lado de Estefan, pues las miradas fijas de sus hijos sobre de él lo estaban poniendo nervioso, al parecer.

Ella no sabía realmente como darles la noticia a sus hijos sobre la condición de salud de su padre. Tendría que decirlo de un tirón, como cuando te quitas una bandita y evitar el dolor, pero no podía hacerlo con todos en la sala, y tampoco podía evitarles el dolor a sus hijos.

Isabella estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, de cómo decirles la noticia a sus hijos, cuando no se había percatado de que su bebe estaba estirándose para alcanzar a Estefan y este le daba su mano para que se entretuviera. El joven nunca había estado cerca de un bebe nunca, hasta ese momento que estaba interactuando con su pequeña hermana.

Un movimiento a su izquierda llamo la atención de Isabella y observo el interactuar de su hija pequeña con su hermano; involuntariamente sonrió y silenciosamente le paso a la bebe a Estefan, quien con temor, sostuvo a la bebe cerca de su pecho y ella se recargaba y descansaba su cabeza. Un bostezo involuntario salió de los pequeños y rosados labios de Elizabeth y Estefan cobijo a la bebe con la manta que le dio Isabella, mientras Elizabeth sucumbía al sueños, sintiéndose segura en esos fuertes brazos.

 _ **-Ella es muy selectiva. No deja que cualquiera la tome en sus brazos-**_ le dijo Isabella al joven en un pequeño susurro al que nadie le pusiera atención y por debajo del ruido que las demás conversaciones sucedían en la habitación.

 _ **-Mama, por favor, dinos quien es ese joven-**_ le dijo Alice a su madre esperando por una respuesta, que esperaba y contestaran y no evitaran como lo habían hecho en el hospital.

 _ **-Me reservare el derecho a responderte esa pregunta, hasta que tu hermano se mejore, y en ese momento el e Isabella les digan la verdad de ese joven-**_ le dijo Esme a su impaciente hija, dejando el tema zanjado y esperando que dejaran de hacer preguntas con referencia a su nieto. Su nieto. Estaba feliz y quería gritar al viento que tenía otro nieto. Que feliz se debió haber sentido su hijo cuando descubrió la verdad de su primogénito. Solo esperaba que ya nada se interpusiera en el camino y que su hijo pueda ser feliz a lado de su familia.

Helena estaba cansada de llamar al celular de Estefan y que él no respondiera a ninguna de sus llamadas o alguno de sus mensajes de texto. Estaba harta de ser la que estaba más comprometida con su relación, a pesar de que apenas era recién, pero a ella realmente le gustaba Estefan y creyó que ella a él. Esta sería la última oportunidad que le daría a Estefan antes de dar por perdida su relación.

Después de clases, Helena se encamino al departamento de su novio para poder hablar con el de su ausencia y falta de comunicación, no solo con ella si no con el mundo. Durante los descansos, se había enterado de la boca de Damon que Estefan ni siquiera había ido a la práctica de basquetbol o que se hubiera comunicado con su mejor amigo de alguna manera.

Cuando llego al edificio vio salir a unos cien metro de la puerta, a una señora salir del mismo edificio. Nadie le hubiera puesto atención sino fuera por sus ropas sucias y lo desarreglada que lucía, aunque pensándolo mejor, esa señora se le hacía conocida. Hizo de lado esos pensamientos y siguió su camino hasta llegar al departamento de su novio, en donde estuvo tocando por cinco minutos antes de darse por vencida y llegar a la conclusión de que Estefan no estaba en su habitación. Decidió regresar a su hogar, ya lo había decidido, Estefan o la estaba evitando o no estaba en la ciudad.

Regreso cabizbaja a su casa pensando en mil cosas que pudieron haber hecho que Estefan se fuera de la ciudad sin avisar a nadie que saldría. A lo mejor había tenido una emergencia familiar con sus abuelos o con su tía. Entre más vueltas le daba en la cabeza no le encontraba una solución. Decidió regresar a su casa y preguntar a su hermana por la salud de su cuñado y apoyarla en estos momentos difíciles para ella.

Cual fue la sorpresa que se llevó al entrar a su casa. Estefan estaba ahí, más específicamente al lado de su hermana y sosteniendo a su sobrina, que yacía dormida sobre el musculoso pecho de su novio. Después de la sorpresa inicial, saludo a todos los presentes dirigiéndose a propósito al lugar en donde estaba su hermana sin perder de vista las reacciones de Estefan.

 _ **-Estaré en mi habitación, cualquier cosa me avisas-**_ le dijo antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca _ **-**_

Estefan sabía y entendía el enojo de Helena con él; sabía que se lo merecía al ser tan ingrato de no responderle los mensajes o tan siquiera avisarle que estaba bien.

 _ **-Donde está la habitación de Elizabeth?-**_ le pregunto a Isabella para poder recostar a la bebe.

 _ **-Yo la llevo si quieres-**_ le dijo la castaña al joven que se veía ya incomodo con el peso de su hija sobre sus brazos _ **-**_

 _ **-No, yo la llevo. Así no se despierta con el movimiento que haremos al cambiarla de brazos-**_ le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, muy similar a la de su esposo e hijo.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y le indico que la siguiera pues tenía una sorpresa también para él. Ambos subieron las escaleras y se adentraron a la habitación de Elizabeth y Estefan la deposito dentro de su cuna, tratando de no despertarla mucho. No supo porque pero simplemente cuando la dejo sobre el pequeño colchón de su cuna, Estefan no lo pudo evitar y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de su hermanita.

Isabella vio desde la entrada la interacción que tenía Estefan con su hija y no pasó desapercibido el beso que dejo en la frente de la bebe que hizo aparecer una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando volteo, Estefan noto la pequeña sonrisa que Isabella tenía en el rostro que, si no se equivocaba, iba dirigida a él especialmente.

 _ **-Vamos-**_ le dijo Isabella dirigiéndolo a través del pasillo e indicándole cada una de las habitaciones que había en el pent-house _ **–Esta será tu habitación, cariño-**_ le dijo Isabella abriendo la puerta del cuarto que tenía frente a él _**–Espero que te guste, yo misma lo decore como el resto de las habitaciones. Si algo no es de tu agrado, por favor dime y lo cambiamos inmediatamente-**_ le dijo introduciéndolo y alentándolo a que viera la habitación. Las paredes relucían de un color blanco; en el centro de la habitación había una cama King size con un cobertor color verde esmeralda, del mismo tono que sus ojos, y con diferentes cojines sobre el colchón. Estefan estaba sorprendido por la habitación, pero más que nada estaba sorprendido de que Isabella hubiera pensado en el quedándose en su casa, con su familia. En la pared frente a la espaciosa cama se encontraba una televisión plana como de 40 pulgadas anclada a la pared, también había un x-box se encontraba en el mueble debajo de la enorme pantalla. A su derecha había un estante en el que se encontraban diferentes porta retratos donde podía apreciar diferentes fotos donde estaba, su ahora también, familia. Recorrió con la vista el enorme mueble empotrado a la pared observando las diferentes fotografías que estaban situadas estratégicamente, donde podía apreciar las diferentes etapas de sus hermanos al crecer, incluyendo la pequeña Elizabeth. A cada lado de la pared donde se encontraba la enorme televisión, había un par de puertas que Isabella le había indicado que una era su baño personal y la otra era de su nuevo armario que estaba ansiosa por llenar para él.

 _ **-¿Por qué hace esto?-**_ le pregunto Estefan a Isabella viéndola directo a los ojos, los cuales los de él estaban llenos de lágrimas que no dejaría soltar _**–Dígame por favor-**_ pidió tapándose el rostro con ambas manos quedándose parado en medio de la habitación _ **-**_

 _ **-Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo y porque ya te quiero-**_ le dijo tratando de quitar sus manos de su rostro y observándolo a la cara _ **–Quiero que esta sea tu casa Estefan, que convivas con tus hermanos, que vivas con tu padre y recuperes el tiempo que perdieron por las mentiras que fueron dichas a ambos. Créeme que si tu padre hubiera llegado con un pequeño bebe de cabellos cobrizos cuando nos conocimos, tú nunca hubieras sufrido tanto como lo has hecho. Yo ya te quiero Estefan, por el simple hecho de que eres parte de la persona que más amo en este mundo. Tú ya pertenecías a esta familia y ahora queremos que te quedes aquí-**_ le dijo la castaña mientras lo abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho escuchando al joven llorar mientras se aferraba a ella tan fuerte que no le importaba que le dejara la marca de su abrazo en su sensible piel. Ella prefería esto a que Estefan se fuera y rompiera el corazón de su esposo y el de ella al alejarse de la que ahora también era su familia.

Isabella sostuvo a Estefan por mucho tiempo, hasta que escucharon a alguien tocar a la puerta de la habitación y ambos se separaron e Isabella deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del joven al que ahora consideraba como a otro de sus hijos, como siempre lo había hecho desde el momento en el que su esposo le había contado la terrible historia de su concepción.

Helena estaba estática en la puerta de la habitación a la do de la suya, había escuchado a su hermana hablar con el chico que al quería con tanta familiaridad que no pudo reprimir más su curiosidad y toco a la puerta encontrándose a su novio y a su hermana en esa habitación con la puerta cerrada, pero eso no fue lo más importante de lo que se percató, si no de que su novio tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, que no se percató de cuando su hermana los había dejado solos para que pudieran hablar en privado, pues ella secretamente sabía lo que ocurría entre ambos jóvenes y esperaba que las cosas se dieran lo mejor posible, ya que Estefan necesitaría el apoyo de todos a su alrededor y esperaba que su hermana fuera el apoyo que el chico necesitara.

Helena se acercó lentamente al chico que había tomado lugar en la gran cama. Cuando estuvieron separados por centímetros, Helena no lo pudo evitar y abrazo a su novio con todo lo que podía ofrecerle en ese momento: consuelo. Ella no entendía aun porque Estefan estaba en su casa y porque su hermana se veía y actuaba tan familiar con él, como si fuera otro de sus hijos.

Dejo sus preguntas a un lado y decidió quedarse con su novio en la privacidad de esa habitación. El tiempo paso y los jóvenes se habían recostado en la cama, donde Estefan no dejaba ningún tipo de espacio entre él y Helena. No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al asomarse por la ventana la noche ya había caído en la ciudad y el silencio perduraba en la habitación. Helena se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos del chico cuando escucho algo impactante que hizo que el sueño desapareciera en ese mismo instante.

 _ **-Edward Cullen es mi padre-**_ le dijo Estefan a la joven haciendo que ella jadeara de la impresión y se sentara en la cama para observarlo a los ojos y separándose en la acción _ **–Perdón-**_ le dijo el joven dejándola en shock _**–No te lo dije porque no quería revivir mi doloroso pasado-**_ le dijo a la pelinegra mientras agachaba el rostro o jugaba con sus manos concentrando sus nervios en esa acción.

 _ **-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-**_ le pregunto Helena al chico haciendo que la viera a los ojos y contarle su historia.

Así pasaron el tiempo. Estefan le abrió completamente su corazón a Helena; le conto todo, desde su niñez hasta el día de hoy en que se había enfrentado a su padre y que le dijera su parte de la historia, una historia que le pareció inventada si no fuera porque él conocía a su madre y a Irina tan bien. Para Helena fue doloroso escuchar cada una de las palabras que Estefan le estaba contando. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Como alguien podía ser tan cruel con su propio hijo y orillarlo a prometer vengarse de su propio padre.

Al final del relato, lo único que pudo pensar fue en su madre y en su hermana, en como ellas desempañaban su papel de madre amando y adorando a sus hijos; defendiéndolos a capa y espada y protegiéndolos lo mejor que podían. Estaba claro que la madre de Estefan no lo quería o no lo demostraba muy seguido, al escuchar el relato de su novio.

Helena paso la noche con Estefan en su cuarto y pronto cayeron dormidos abrazados en la enorme cama.

A eso de la media noche, Isabella había despedido a su familia prometiéndoles noticias de Edward al siguiente día cuando fuera a primera hora al hospital. Había pasado a arropar a sus hijos y se detuvo en, la que ahora era, la habitación de Estefan y observo como ambos jóvenes dormían abrazados sobre la enorme cama. Fue por una colcha caliente y regreso a cobijarlos, pues estaban a nada de que el invierno llegara y aunque la calefacción estaba prendida, no dudaba que los jóvenes sufrieran de frio en la madrugada.

Cansada regreso a su habitación después de haber checado a sus hijos y se recostó a dormir abrazada a la almohada de su esposo que aún conservaba su fragancia de la noche anterior. Con eso en mente se quedó dormida esperando el que amaneciera para poder ir a checar a su esposo al hospital.

La mañana trajo consigo un nuevo día y una nueva esperanza.

Esperanza que Estefan estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una esperanza que estaba abriendo sus puertas para él.


	18. Chapter 18 IP El inicio del Fin

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 18

La mañana trajo consigo una nueva esperanza, no solo para Estefan, sino que también para el resto de la familia Cullen-Swan.

Isabella despertó sola en su cama, desconcertada por lo frío de las sabanas. Una vez despertó completamente, recordó porqué se encontraba sola en su enorme habitación. Los sucesos del día anterior llegaron rápidamente a la mente de la castaña. El recordar la hizo atravesar por diferentes emociones; dolor, tristeza, emoción, alegría y coraje. Recordaba las palabras de todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraron el día de ayer en su departamento. Recordó todos y cada uno de los hechos que habían sucedido el día anterior y sintió que ese día traería cosas nuevas consigo.

Tenía un presentimiento de que todavía no habían terminado las desgracias en su familia.

Dejando esos presentimientos de lado, decidió ponerse de pie y alistar a sus hijos para el colegio. Se ducho rápidamente y se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla en tubo, una blusa negra y sus inolvidables converse. Salió de su habitación y fue tocando en las tres puertas correspondientes diciendo en voz alta _**"Es hora de ir al colegio"**_ , despertando así a sus hijos y hermana.

Un horrible sonido hizo que Estefan saliera de su hermoso sueño. Poco a poco se fue despertando y sintió un peso en su pecho. Al exhalar sintió una linda fragancia en sus fosas nasales; era Helena que se estaba acomodando sobre el pecho de Estefan para seguir durmiendo.

Un toque en la puerta lo sorprendió y trato de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba y, al igual que Isabella, los sucesos de la noche anterior lo golpearon; recordó todo lo sucedido con su padre, Isabella y Helena. Las confesiones y dudas que descifro, todas y cada una de las mentiras que su madre una vez le dijo, quedaron ene l olvido. Quería iniciar de cero esta vez a lado de su padre, sus hermanos, Kate, sus abuelos y por su puesto con Helena. De ahora en adelante se permitiría ser feliz; recuperar la felicidad que siempre anhelo más que nada ni nadie.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una Isabella sonriente asomo su cabeza por el espacio y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa al joven.

 _ **-Desayuno en 10. Hay que ir al colegio, cariño-**_ le dijo observando la silueta dormida de su hermana sobre el pecho del joven _**–Despierta a Helena por mí. Y por favor que no me entere que duermen de nuevo juntos donde tus hermanos puedan verlos-**_ le pidió con una enorme sonrisa viendo el sonrojo del chico y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Estefan se quedó sorprendido ya que prácticamente Isabella no les había prohibido dormir en la misma cama, solo le pidió que sus hermanos no supieran de ello. El movimiento de Helena sobre su pecho le hizo recobrar el sentido. Dejo besos regados por el rostro de la joven tratando de despertarla, para finalizar en los labios rellenos de la joven, quien regreso el beso entusiasmada.

 _ **-Que bella forma de despertar-**_ le dijo a su acompañante con una sonrisa en la cara-

 _ **-Me alegra que te guste, pero lamento romper nuestra burbuja. Debemos prepararnos para el colegio-**_ le dijo el chico a su pesar a su hermosa novia-

 _ **-De acuerdo-**_ le dijo dándole un casto beso. La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo del enorme cuarto de Estefan.

El chico paso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se quedó contemplando el techo. Escucho un ruido de puerta y recordó que tenía que prepararse para el colegio. Rápidamente se adentró al closet para ver si podía encontrar ropa que ponerse y después de encontrar lo que se pondría, se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

Una vez listo y arreglado salió de su habitación y se dirigió tímidamente al comedor, donde ya se escuchaba ruido de platos y cubiertos. Cuando llego a la entrada del comedor, se quedó contemplando la escena frente a sus ojos.

Isabella estaba de dando de desayunar a la pequeña Elizabeth, mientras que Anthony y Reneesme tomaban su lugar en la mesa frente a su madre. Esa escena se quedaría grabada en su memoria; siempre había imaginado como era sentarse a comer o desayunar en familia, su familia. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de crear nuevos recuerdos y ser parte de la familia que siempre quiso.

Isabella dejo a un lado el plato de la pequeña Elizabeth y levanto el rostro para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas relucientes y emocionadas. Automáticamente una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y se puso de pie para acercarse al muchacho.

 _ **-Vamos cariño, si no se apresuran se les hará tarde para el colegio-**_ le dijo la castaña acercando al joven y sentándolo a su costado.

En ese momento los niños se percataron de la presencia del chico que venía de la mano con su madre. Lo recordaban ambos de la noche anterior. Ellos habían esperado pacientemente a que su madre se los presentara pero para cuando se pudieron percatar, el chico había desaparecido.

Ambos niños observaron todos y cada uno de los movimientos del joven haciendo que este se sintiera incomodo ante el escrutinio. Isabella sintió el escrutinio que sus hijos le hacían a Estefan y tuvo que defender al joven.

 _ **-Saben que es de mala educación observar detenidamente a las personas-**_ les dijo Isabella sin dejar de alimentar a su inquieta bebe _**–Quiero que conozcan a Estefan-**_ les dijo su madre volteando el rostro para observar a cada uno de sus hijos, terminando en el rostro de Estefan _**–Él es su hermano mayor-**_ les dijo dejándolos sorprendidos _**–Estefan vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante y quiero que lo traten súper bien, cuando papa regrese del hospital hablaremos al respecto, mientras tanto cuando no este yo, el estará a cargo de ustedes-**_ les dijo su madre viéndolos seriamente a los ojos haciendo énfasis en su petición y que no era una opción.

Ambos niños asintieron todavía en shock por las palabras que les dijo su madre, pero poco a poco ambos niños lo dejaron pasar sintiéndose felices de tener un nuevo hermano aunque fuera sorpresa.

 _ **-Cariño-**_ dijo Isabella dirigiendo la mirada al chico a lado de ella _ **–tienes licencia?-**_ le pregunto al joven dejándolo sorprendido por la pregunta.

Por supuesto que tenía licencia, su tío Garrett le había enseñado a manejar hace algunos meses y en su cumpleaños lo llevaron a sacarse el carnet de conducir. Ese día sus tíos le habían dado las riendas de su coche haciéndolo muy feliz.

 _ **-Por supuesto, Sra. Cullen-**_ le dijo el joven omitiendo la mueca de disgusto que hizo por como la llamo.

 _ **-Cariño, la Sra. Cullen es mi suegra. Dime Bella, si así lo prefieres-**_ le dijo dándole una cara sería para que supiera que no aceptaba un no como respuesta _ **–Haz manejado aquí en la ciudad?-**_ le pregunto interesada por la vida del chico a su lado-

 _ **-Por supuesto que sí. En mi cumpleaños Kate y Garrett me llevaron a sacar el carnet. De vez en cuando me dejan conducir su coche cuando voy a visitarlos a Jersey-**_ le dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **-Perfecto-**_ dijo Isabella feliz por lo que haría. El desayuno paso sin ninguna dificultad una vez Helena apareció para tomar los alimentos antes de correr al colegio.

Los cinco bajaron al estacionamiento con las cosas de los chicos para el colegio. Isabella iba feliz de la vida con su bebe en brazos. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento privado de los Cullen en el edificio, Isabella le paso a Estefan a Elizabeth mientras abría la reja del garaje. Una vez adentro abrió su carro, una camioneta Mercedez Benz plateada. Inmediatamente abrió otro carro que estaba a dos plazas de su carro. Las luces de un flamante Volvo color negro se encendieron como manera de abrir sus puertas. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos. Unos de ellos porque ese coche había estado en la cochera simplemente haciendo polvo desde hacía algunos días y Estefan por la elegancia y belleza del auto.

 _ **-Toma cariño-**_ le dijo Isabella al joven pasándole las llaves del Volvo _**–Este será tu cuarto. Espero que te guste. Con tu padre lo elegimos para ti hace algunos días cuando nos enteramos que estabas en la ciudad y decidimos que lo tuvieras. De hecho tu padre tiene el mismo modelo solo que es plateado, el adora este carro-**_ le dijo como si le estuviera hablando del clima de la ciudad. Estefan no se esperaba tremendo regalo. De hecho no podía aceptarlo, era demasiado caro _**–Acéptalo, harás enormemente feliz a tu padre cuando te vea conducirlo y a mí también-**_ le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, rogándole que lo aceptara.

 _ **-De acuerdo-**_ le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tomando por sorpresa a Isabella, y a él mismo, la tomo en sus brazo y le dio un fuerte abrazo enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y cara de Bella. Ella le regreso el gesto y sintió una humedad en su blusa, lo que hizo que apretara sus brazos alrededor del joven.

Después de eso todo mundo subió a los carros. Estefan y Helena iban en el Volvo siguiendo de cerca a Isabella detrás para ir al colegio. La primera parada fue la escuela de sus hermanos. Bajándose del coche, Estefan ayudo a Reneesme a bajar de la camioneta de su madre y a colocarle su mochila de unicornio en la espalda. Acompaño a sus hermanos a la puerta del colegio y prometió a la pequeña pasar a recogerlos después del colegio, deseándoles buen día.

Un grito de terror se escuchó a sus espaldas acompañado de un lloriqueo. Cuando ambos se voltearon, vieron a Helena caer al asfalto después de ser golpeada rudamente por su agresor que tenia entre sus brazos a la pequeña Elizabeth.

La bebe lloraba estirando sus brazos a donde estaba su mama, pidiendo por ella. Los guardias del colegio se acercaron rápidamente a donde se encontraba el agresor. Viendo que había llamado mucho la atención, el chico encapuchado corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Atravesó la calle sin observar a ambos lados de la calle escapando así de los guardias de seguridad.

Estefan estaba pasmado, estaba viendo cómo se llevaban a su hermanita frente a sus narices y él no podía mover un solo musculo. Se sentía impotente de no poder hacer que su cuerpo respondiera a lo que él quería que hiciera. Quería correr detrás de ese hombre que se había llevado a Elizabeth y darle la paliza de su vida por atreverse a siquiera pensar en llevarse a su pequeña hermana.

A lo lejos observo una delgada silueta familiar. Si no fuera por la suciedad de las ropas de Irina, nunca hubiera podido saber que era ella.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió al otro lado de la calle para tratar de alcanzarla, pero no pudo. Los claxon de los coches sonaron por su paso sin precaución, pero a él no le importo. Lo único que quería era que le regresaran a su hermana y si estaba en sus manos él la traería de vuelta a casa sin importar a quien debía llevarse entre las piernas.

Un grito llamando su nombre se escuchó a lo lejos, pero el ya no le prestó atención. Él tenía un nuevo objetivo y lo cumpliría. Lo cumpliría por su nueva familia. Lo haría por él y por sus padres. Lo haría porque ya no quería que nada interrumpiera su felicidad de ahora en adelante.

:::::::::::::::IP:::::::::::::::

El llanto inconsolable de la bebe la estaba aturdiendo.

James había hecho su parte al haber llevado a la bebe hasta el Bronx. Esperaba que se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos como para que los delatara. Él y Victoria habían sido cuidadosos siguiendo cada uno de los pasos de los Cullen por semanas. Pero esa mañana le habían informado que había alguien más con ellos cuando fueron a dejar a los mocosos al colegio. No lo pensó demasiado y les dijo que procedieran.

No había tiempo que perder y ellos ya deberían de estar cerca de la frontera con Canadá para esos momentos o ella misma se encargaría de que no la delataran.

La primera parte del plan había salido como lo planeado, ahora faltaba que su sobrino accediera a la segunda parte. Ahora podía manejarlo a su antojo, como siempre lo había hecho.

Era cuestión de tiempo que Estefan callera en la trampa y así su vida de privaciones terminaría con un bonito final feliz como siempre debió haber sido.

Laurent iba a estar orgulloso de ella por lo que había hecho y cuando saliera de la cárcel en un par de días, ella tendría el dinero suficiente para que ambos se largaran de esa maldita pocilga en la que vivía. Podrían irse a donde sea con la fortuna de los Cullen en sus manos.

Estaba ansiosa.

No podía esperar.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo sonreír como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

La segunda parte de su plan acababa de llegar.

Lo había visto a través de las cámaras que habían instalado.

No cabía duda.

La muerte de su hermana había sido de gran beneficio para ella y sus planes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::IP:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Recuerden que esta historia la estoy actualizando los lunes por mi día de descanzo.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, lo acabo de escribir =)**_

 _ **Les aviso que quedan d capítulos más el Epilogo.**_

 _ **Espero escuchar de ustedes en un review.**_

 _ **Saben que son bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **-Brec.**_


End file.
